


We don't talk anymore

by DesiSkorm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Triangles, Party, Smut, Yandere Yoosung Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Summary: Everything between Jumin Han and MC was going smoothly. Until one day she suddenly stopped talking to him. She didn't offer an explanation, nor give any reason at all. It's the day of the RFA party, and Jumin is yet again faced with the inner struggle between wanting to know the truth, and watching her from the distance, afraid of asking all the questions deep inside his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firei/gifts).



Jumin was trying not to look at her, but that proved to be impossible. She was as beautiful as always, wearing an elegant purple dress that fit her perfectly. Jumin took another sip of his wine. She was smiling. Ah, yes, her smile. He remembered it all too well. He used to make her smile that same way, but now she no longer shared those happy moments with him. No, her smile was for someone else. V...Why did it have to be V of all people? As if he wasn’t hurting enough, now he had to watch her smile and flirt with his best friend. Was she always this cruel? Has he been blind all along? Another sip of wine. A year had already passed, but he still couldn’t win the battle against the thoughts of her. They kept haunting him, cluttering his mind with questions. Why did things go wrong? Was it his fault? Did he hurt her in any way? Did she get sick of him? Has it all been just a game for her? Was he the only one with this unbearable pain in his heart? He tried to take another sip of wine, but noticed his glass was already empty. When exactly did he drink all of it?  
_"Tsk, this won’t do"_.  
He called for a waiter. 

**One year ago**

His phone screen lit up, and a familiar melody filled the quiet air in his office. Jumin couldn’t help but smile upon noticing the caller ID. She had been calling him every day, ever since she joined RFA. Whether it was to check up on how he was doing, or simply wish him a nice day at work, she never failed to brighten his mood. Having such a person in his life was something entirely new to him, but there was no doubt he enjoyed every second of it. She had quickly turned into an irreplaceable part of his daily life, and he caught himself daydreaming about her, or expecting her calls quite a few times. Teasing her and imagining the cute faces she would make was now one of his hobbies. He answered her call, using his well trained Mr. Han voice.  
\- Jumin Han speaking.  
\- Could you possibly sound any colder, Jumin?  
He could literally imagine her pouting face.  
_“So cute”_ , he thought to himself.  
– I thought we were growing closer, but I guess I was wrong. I demand to speak to Elizabeth the 3rd instead!  
He chuckled quietly to himself, but he soon couldn’t help it, and let out his voice. There was no reaction on her side at first, since she was a bit shocked, but soon followed his chuckling with her own.  
\- Did I just witness **THE** Jumin Han chuckle? I must be dreaming.  
\- I assure you, none of this is a dream.  
_“Although, I wouldn’t mind sharing such a pleasant dream with you, my dear”_ , Jumin thought and mentally scolded himself for having such frivolous thoughts.  
\- Even if it were a dream, I don’t think I’d mind. – She answered and Jumin gulped upon hearing her vocalize his thoughts almost word by word.  
Could she possibly get any cuter than this? Jumin cleared his throat.  
\- I’m afraid I can’t talk for long. I have a lot of work piled up on my desk, and it needs my immediate attention.  
\- Tsk, that’s no fun. You are always swamped with work.  
\- I can’t help it, it’s my job.  
\- Right, of course. You know, Jumin, I’ve been thinking.  
The tone of her voice turned from playful to a softer and gentle one.  
– Would you like to…you know, um…  
\- Hmm? I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re asking. Would you mind explaining more thoroughly?  
_“Gosh, Jumin, you aren’t making this easier, you know”_ , she thought to herself before gathering up enough courage to speak again.  
\- What I’m asking is…if you would like to… - she swallowed thickly – go…out with me?  
She said the last words so quietly, Jumin almost didn’t hear them. Almost. A playful smile made its way on his lips.  
\- Would you mind repeating that last part? I’m not sure I heard right.  
The obvious teasing in his tone was enough to make her blush.  
\- J-Jumin! Cut it out! I know you heard me!  
\- Hmm, I think I’ll need to check my schedule. I’m a busy man, you know.  
\- Fine, in that case I’ll ask Zen out. I am certain he will enjoy going out on a date.  
She smirked to herself and was about to hang up, but his reaction was quicker than she had imagined.  
\- **WHAT?!?**  
Jumin nearly jumped up from his chair. His shout was enough for Jaehee to quickly knock on his door and check if everything is alright. He answered her puzzled look with a nod and a quick _"I’m alright, Assistant Kang”_. He punched himself mentally for reacting in this unsightly manner, and made his best effort to sound as normal as possible.  
\- I mean...  
He cleared his throat.  
\- I am sure I can find some free time for you. I will ask Assistant Kang to look at my schedule and inform you…  
\- No, this won’t do!   
She was quick to answer.  
\- Excuse me?   
Jumin was confused to say the least.  
\- Jaehee already has more than enough work. I don’t want to burden her further. I actually have another idea.  
\- Oh? I’m listening.  
\- Do you have any plans for lunch today?  
\- Actually, no, I am free.  
\- Perfect! In that case, I hope you won’t mind if I join you.  
\- Of course not, it would be my pleasure.  
\- Then it’s settled!   
He couldn’t help but smile upon hearing the excitement in her voice. He was just as excited as her, if not more.  
\- I will notify Driver Kim about our plans, so he can pick you up from a place of your comfort.  
\- No, that won’t be necessary!  
\- But…  
\- Jumin, I’m fine! I will take the bus. I will see you a bit later!   
She hung up before he could protest any further. Jumin stared at his phone in disbelief for about a minute, before he burst out laughing.  
\- This girl will be the death of me…   
He shook his head and answered another one of Jaehee’s puzzled looks with _“I’m fine, Assistant Kang”_. She was about to leave his office yet again, when he spoke up.  
\- By the way, Assistant Kang, make sure no one bothers me during lunch today. I have an urgent matter to take care of.  
\- C-certainly, Sir.  
_“So this is the day I finally meet her in person”._ – Jumin thought to himself. He was both excited and a little bit nervous. No, very nervous actually.  
\- I guess this is how one would feel before a so-called date. Interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Maybe I should have worn something fancier.  
MC sighed and got on the bus. She was nervous enough as it is.  
_“I don’t think Jumin cares about these things, but I still hope I look good.”_  
She fixed her hair for the tenth time since she left the flat.  
_“Ok, no more mirrors!”_  
She quickly put the small pocket mirror back in her handbag, and tried to occupy her mind with something else. The weather outside was pleasant to say the least. It was a habit of hers to always look for seats next to a window whenever she traveled with a bus. That way she could let her gaze wander outside, while her mind was preoccupied with all kinds of fantasies. MC was so lost in her thoughts, that she almost missed her stop. She quickly stood up and left the bus. There was a 5 minute walk from the bus stop to her destination. More than enough for her to relax, and get rid of her nervousness. Or at least she hoped so. MC could already see the tall building. She ran her hands down her dress to fix an imaginary crease, and checked her watch. Right on time. Jumin had sent her a message earlier, which said he will be waiting for her outside the C  & R Building. She looked around curiously, and found him almost immediately. He was wearing his usual business suit, his hands were nestled inside his trouser pockets, and his black hair was swaying gently from the breeze.  
\- Is it even possible to be this gorgeous?! - MC mumbled under her breath, and that’s when an idea popped in her mind.  
She was careful not to get noticed when she sneaked behind his back and covered his eyes with her hands.  
\- Guess who!  
She smirked, but what Jumin did next left her speechless. He took her hands in his, moved them from his eyes and gently placed kisses on each one of them.  
\- Ju-Jumin!  
MC quickly pulled her hands away, embarrassed.  
– What if it wasn’t me, but someone else? What would you have done then?  
Jumin turned around and gave her a warm smile.  
\- That’s not possible.  
\- How so?  
She blinked, genuinely surprised.  
\- It’s simple. None of my acquaintances would ever do such a thing, and besides there is no way I could mistake your cute voice.  
His comment made her turn bright red.  
\- I guess that makes me special then.  
\- Quite special, my dear.  
He offered her his hand.  
– Shall we go inside?  
MC took his hand, while also trying to hide the blushing mess of a human she had become. They went inside the spacious lobby, where Jumin was greeted by a bunch of co-workers and personnel. He led her to the elevator, which took them up to what seemed like the C & R Company’s personal restaurant.  
\- I apologize I can’t take you anywhere special today, but I’m afraid I can’t leave the building for now due to my busy schedule.  
\- Jumin, you don’t need to apologize. I came to see you. The place where we will have lunch isn’t that important.  
She gave him such a warm smile, that he had to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her then and there. Instead, Jumin made his best effort to ignore such urges, and they both made their way to a table right next to one of the big windows.  
\- Is there anything in particular you would like to eat?  
\- If you don’t mind, can you please choose for me? I trust you will pick something tasty.  
_“I am too nervous to eat anyway”_ – MC thought to herself.  
\- Alright then. I do have something in mind, and I am quite certain you will like it.  
Jumin quickly called the waiter and took care of their order. In no time they were already enjoying their lunch, stopping frequently to discuss aspects of both of their lives, or to look for common interests. She was quite impressed by Jumin’s common knowledge. He was apparently very curious, and enjoyed reading books on all kinds of different subjects. From time to time, he did his best to make good jokes, but failed so much. That fact alone made her laugh wholeheartedly. Her laugh was something that made Jumin’s heart jump in joy. At one point MC wasn’t even aware that she was staring at him, so when that didn’t change for about two whole minutes, Jumin finally spoke.  
\- Not that I really mind, my dear, but I can’t really concentrate on eating like this.  
\- Wh-at?  
She asked before the realization hit her.  
– Oh my God, I’m so sorry!  
She turned bright red.  
– I didn’t mean to stare like this. It’s just…you look so…beautiful. It’s hard not to stare.  
MC hadn’t even finished her sentence when Jumin choked on his food, and started coughing.  
\- Jumin! Are you alright?!  
She immediately went to him and started patting his back. She was relieved when he finally managed to swallow properly, and looked at her to assure her that he’s fine now. When he did that, both of them were suddenly very aware of how close to each other they are. MC was the first one to react by quickly going back to her seat, her obvious blush not going unnoticed by Jumin. He was also blushing slightly when he spoke up.  
\- Now, what were you saying about me being beautiful?  
Jumin smirked devilishly.  
_“This should be good enough to fluster her”_ , he thought to himself and took another bite of his meal. She raised an eyebrow, and answered in a completely calm manner.  
\- I was telling you how handsome you are, and because of that it’s hard to focus on eating.  
Jumin choked on his food yet again. This time he swallowed much more quickly, gesticulating to her that he’s alright and she doesn’t need to worry.  
\- I have the slightest suspicion you are trying to kill me.  
Jumin chuckled lightly and looked her way.  
\- Not really what I have in mind. I actually have a few different ideas.  
MC licked her lips and moved closer to him. She pulled on his tie slightly and whispered in his ear.  
_“If we were alone right now, I would cover your beautiful face in kisses.”_  
Jumin swallowed thickly, his hand quickly springing up to call the waiter and pay him. After doing so, he turned to her.  
\- You need to come with me, now!  
He grabbed her hand gently and quickly led her outside the restaurant. Her eyes widened but she followed after him. When the elevator doors closed behind them, Jumin pushed her against one of the walls and grabbed her face in his hands. His kiss was nowhere near gentle. It was deep and demanding, making it hard for her to follow his rhythm. Almost out of breath, MC was finally able to free herself from the kiss.  
\- Ju-jumin, wait! What if someone sees us?  
Jumin studied her flushed face, his own painted in a light pink blush.  
\- My dear, I must say, you taste exquisite.  
He licked his lips and smirked.  
\- I couldn’t have asked for a better dessert. – He answered her awaiting question with a bold statement.  
\- Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything **HERE**.  
\- What is that supposed to…  
But before she could ask, the elevator reached the desired floor and Jumin grabbed her hand again. He quickly took her to his office, and locked the door behind them. Lucky for him, Jaehee was still away on her lunch break. MC tried to speak again, but he quickly covered her lips with a finger and picked her up in his arms. Jumin wrapped her legs around his waist and captured her lips in another series of kisses. He stopped to look deep in her eyes.  
\- Before I continue any further, I need to know you also desire the same. If your wish is for me to stop, I will do so immediately. But if you don’t stop me now, I don’t think I will be able to hold back.  
She couldn’t look away from him. His eyes were full of desire. They were both breathing heavily, their bodies pressed tightly together. MC was more than aware of her own desires, and there was no way she would say _“No”_ to this wonderful man in front of her. She wrapped her fingers around his beautiful hair and pulled on it slightly. Her tongue formed a wet line from his neck up to his ear, which she bit playfully before whispering: _“I believe this answers your question”._ That was all Jumin needed to quickly move them both to his desk, where he placed her down after pushing a few papers on the floor, and his hands started exploring her body through the sheer blue dress. He kept kissing her passionately, his tongue sliding between her lips and playing with her own.  
\- Mmm, Jumin.  
Her quiet moans were fuel to his own desire, which was growing painfully. He took her hand in his and guided it down to his pants, where he placed it on his crotch.  
\- See what you do to me, my dear? I want you so much.  
He breathed against her ear, which made her shiver slightly. Just before she could respond in any way, there was a knock on the door.  
\- Excuse me, Mr. Han. Are you back from your lunch break?  
Jaehee spoke from behind the door.  
\- I just received an important call, which I need to discuss with you.  
\- Damn it! - Jumin hissed under his breath.  
He got off of MC, helped her get up and they both fixed their clothes as much as possible.  
\- I will be out in a bit, Assistant Kang.  
Jumin answered before he turned to MC, and gave her a gentle kiss.  
\- I’m so sorry for the interruption, my dear. I’m afraid we will need to leave our little game for another time.  
Jumin gave her another kiss, a bit more deep, but still gentle, before he hugged her tight. She hugged him back, and closed her eyes.  
\- That’s alright, Jumin, I know you’re a busy man.  
She gave him a warm smile.  
– Thank you for the wonderful lunch. Now, let’s not make Jaehee wait too long.  
MC went out of the office first, which gave Jaehee quite the shock, especially when she was suddenly hugged tight.  
\- I am so happy to finally meet you in person, Jaehee!  
Jumin answered his assistant’s puzzled look with a brief explanation. After a bit MC said her goodbyes, and when she was out of sight, Jumin was the first to speak up.  
\- Cute, isn’t she?  
Was Jaehee seeing things? No, his eyes were definitely sparkling. He looked like a kid on Christmas.  
\- Y-yes, yes, of course. – She answered and followed Jumin in his office, still quite confused by the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was getting tired of repeating "she" all the time, so I instead named my character "MC", since I never intended to give her a specific name.


	3. Chapter 3

MC went to C & R to see Jumin a few more times after their restaurant date. He was usually very busy, and their meetings consisted of quick greetings and a few kisses, before she would wish him good luck with his work, and leave. They kept talking on the phone and messaging each other as usual. He did warn her his schedule will be tighter than usual, but MC wasn’t worried. She trusted him completely, and was as patient as possible. Although, whenever Jumin gave her one of those wonderful deep kisses only he was capable of, a tempting voice inside of her mind kept reminding her of their bodies entangled on top of his desk. MC never voiced those desires in front of Jumin, because she didn’t want to seem impatient. She, of course, wasn’t the only one that felt this way. Jumin was faced with those same desires, and their short meetings only left him desiring more. But he had made a decision to be a better gentleman this time, and wait until they have a proper first date. He was spacing out a lot the last few days, and Jaehee had to constantly check if he was actually listening to her, or not. She was smart enough to know the reason behind his condition, but if she had to be completely honest with herself, she didn’t really mind the change in him. On the contrary, she was excited that her boss had finally found someone special. MC was indeed very special, and Jaehee could also see that in the RFA chats. Everyone seemed to adore her and she did her very best as the new party coordinator. Everyone was happy, a rare occasion, which wasn’t going to last for long. 

 

\- Did you find out anything new?  
\- Yes, he started seeing this girl only recently. Nothing special, she went to visit him in his office a couple of times, and they had lunch once. I don’t think we have anything to worry about.  
\- Don’t be so naïve. Sometimes even one date is more than enough. Not to mention this is Jumin Han we are talking about. The only attention he pays to women is when he is about to close a deal with them. We need to act fast!  
\- What can we do?  
\- For starters, you should pay him a visit in his penthouse. I already spoke with his father about it, so you can use that as your reason.  
\- But what if he refuses to see me?  
\- Well, you will just have to figure something out on your own. Try to be more resourceful. I can’t decide everything for you!  
\- O-of course, I will see what I can think of.  
\- Good girl. Now, run along, and make sure to bring back good news. 

 

\- Who did you say is looking for me?  
Jumin wasn’t sure why someone he didn’t know would visit him so late at night.  
\- A woman by the name of Sarah Choi, Mr. Han. She told me your father is aware of her visit. Should I let her in?  
\- S..arah Choi?  
Jumin kept searching through his mind for a hint to who that might be, but he couldn’t remember ever hearing her name. He let out a deep irritated sigh. The combination of his father and an unknown woman was never good news. Whatever the whole deal is, if he sends her away now, his father would probably insist on their eventual meeting, and Jumin didn’t favor that idea even a bit.  
– Alright, tell her to come in.  
Jumin made his way back to the sofa, where Elizabeth the 3rd was awaiting his company. A moment later Sarah walked in, and announced her presence.  
\- Hey there, Jumin! – She squealed in a loud and annoying tone, which Jumin instantly hated.  
_“Hey there?” Didn’t anyone teach this woman basic etiquette?”_ – Jumin thought to himself, displeasure written all over his face. He studied her for a second before his gaze went back to Elizabeth the 3rd, who was positioning herself in his lap.  
\- I don’t believe we’ve met.  
A simple statement with no eye contact from Jumin’s side, followed by a sip from his glass of wine.  
\- Ah, but I know your father. You see, I happen to be Glam Choi’s sister.  
Jumin struggled not to make a grimace upon hearing the mention of his father’s new woman.  
– Your father and my sister are in a very serious relationship. Don’t you think that basically makes you and me family?  
Jumin nearly choked on his drink.  
\- Don’t be ridiculous.  
He answered bluntly.  
– My father’s relationships have nothing to do with me, and I have no interest in a woman like you.  
Jumin said the last words with obvious disgust in his voice, which made Sarah shiver in anger, but she did her best not to let it show. At that moment Jumin’s phone started ringing. MC was calling him, and the smile on his face didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.  
_"It's that annoying girl, huh?"_ , Sarah thought to herself. Jumin gladly excused himself to speak to MC in the kitchen. Sarah huffed, and in her anger pushed Elizabeth the 3rd off of the sofa, and sat down in her place. She hissed at Sarah, and left the room in search of Jumin.  
\- Even his damn cat has a horrible attitude. But don’t you worry, Jumin, things will change pretty quickly, and I will make sure of that.  
A sinister grin formed on her lips. She dug into her handbag, in search of a small package. Upon finding it, she poured the contents inside of Jumin’s glass of wine.  
\- Time to have a little fun.  
She poured another glass of wine, positioned herself comfortably on the sofa, and awaited Jumin’s return. When he came back from the kitchen, Sarah sent a flirty smile his way, and stood up to hand him his glass of wine.  
\- I hope you don’t mind. I was hoping to at least join you until you finish your wine.  
Jumin took the glass from her hand with obvious annoyance, and gulped down its contents in less than a second.  
\- As you can see, I am already done with my drink. When you are done with your own, call someone from security to accompany you outside. It’s not acceptable for a woman to be in a man’s house at this hour, especially one she is **NOT** acquainted with.  
Jumin emphasized on the last part, which made Sarah’s insides burn in anger.  
– Now, excuse me, I have work early in the morning.  
Jumin made his way to the bedroom, but the strength suddenly left his body. He felt dizzy, and collapsed on the floor.  
\- Hahaha, my, my, Jumin, what a pitiful state you’re in.  
Sarah moved next to him.  
– Don’t you worry, I will take good care of you, and have a little fun while I’m at it.  
She picked him off the floor and moved him to his bed. She kicked Elizabeth the 3rd away when she tried to reconcile with her owner.  
\- Go away, you annoying fur ball!  
She closed the door, and turned her attention back to Jumin.  
\- Now, let’s see what the great Jumin Han is all about.  
Sarah made quick work of his clothes and underwear, and almost whistled in amazement.  
– Would you look at that? Definitely exceeded my expectations.  
She licked her lips, a hungry look in her eyes, but quickly reminded herself of what she was here for. She took her phone out from her handbag, and placed it on the bedside table. She undressed herself completely, climbed on top of Jumin, and positioned herself.  
\- I wasn’t going to make the photos this graphic, but you were extremely rude to me, Jumin.  
She snapped the first photo, which with the right angle showed her riding on top of Jumin, whose sleeping face she was careful not to capture. A lot of naughty thoughts passed through her mind, but Sarah dismissed them and concentrated on the task at hand. She pulled the covers on top of Jumin, and snuggled next to him, where she took another photo of her smiling and Jumin sleeping next to her. She let out a satisfied chuckle, got up to put her clothes back on, dressed Jumin so he wouldn't suspect anything in the morning, and left the bedroom in search of his phone. When the door was finally open, Elizabeth the 3rd quickly went into the bedroom, climbed on the bed and snuggled next to her owner, letting out a quiet dissatisfied meow. When Sarah finally found Jumin’s phone, she checked his call history and wrote down the number in her own phone. She then sent the photos she just took to the unsuspecting MC with a brief message that said: _**“If I were you, I wouldn’t cling to a man when he’s engaged to another woman. Walk away, while you still have your dignity.”**_ Sarah then took the sim card out of Jumin's phone, broke it in half and put it in her pocket. She made sure she didn’t leave anything behind, and left the penthouse, not even bothering to pay attention to the bodyguards on her way out. She called her sister, and announced the success of their plan. 

 

\- Wh…at…What…is this?  
MC could only stare at the photos in disbelief. She couldn’t sleep that night, rolling around in her bed, her head flooded with all kinds of thoughts. At one point she gave up altogether on trying to sleep.  
\- This won’t do. I need to speak with Jumn tomorrow… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this chapter, I felt like bleaching my eyes. I confess my sins, and repent for them! But, seriously, this chapter was a horrible experience. I'm sorry! XD


	4. Chapter 4

\- God, my head hurts!  
Jumin struggled with opening his eyes. When he finally succeeded, he blinked a few times, before he nearly jumped out of bed.  
\- Morning already? I never sleep so long…Did I have too much to drink, or something?  
He thought about it for a second, trying to remember the events that took place last night. He met with that annoying woman. What was her name again? Whatever, not important. He finished his glass of wine, and sent her away. He didn’t drink anymore, or at least he didn’t remember doing so. Actually, Jumin didn’t even remember going to bed.  
\- Well, that’s weird…  
\- What is weird, son?  
Jumin heard a familiar voice, and looked up to see his father standing next to the door to his bedroom.  
\- Father? To what do I owe this visit?  
_“You never visit me in the penthouse”_ , was a thought Jumin kept to himself.  
\- I can’t come and visit my own son?  
\- You know very well that’s not what I mean.  
Jumin spoke in a calm manner, even while his headache was practically trying to kill him.  
\- In that case, I will skip straight to my main reason.  
\- Please, do so.  
\- An excellent deal has presented itself before me.  
While he spoke, Jumin got out of bed and headed for his wardrobe to choose a suit.  
– You really shouldn’t sleep in tight dress shirts, you know? Why don’t you wear something more comf…  
\- It’s very unusual for you to act like a father figure.  
Jumin interrupted his father.  
\- I am more than fine, don’t concern yourself. What about that business deal?  
\- Ah, yes.  
He cleared his throat.  
– I’ve had my eyes on them for a while now. It’s a Japanese company, which produces their own coffee brands. They are getting famous all over the world. I think that’s a wonderful opportunity for us to expand our horizons. They are in need of extra financial support, but are also very strict about their work, and have quite a few conditions that need to be fulfilled. In my opinion, you are perfect for the job. What I need from you is to leave for Japan, discuss and evaluate the whole situation carefully, and if it’s in our best interest, close the deal with them.  
\- Coffee, huh? I guess that sounds like a good new opportunity for the company.  
\- Oh, and one more thing. I have arranged for you and your assistant to fly to Japan today. Your flight leaves in 4 hours. She has already prepared herself, and is waiting for you. You two will stay in Japan for 4 days, and close the deal during that period of time.  
\- I understand. I will do my best.  
Jumin gave a bow to his father.  
– Now, please excuse me, but I need to take a shower and dress myself.  
\- There's something else I want to discuss with you.  
His father stopped him in his tracks.  
– It’s about Sarah Choi, I believe you two already met.  
Jumin flinched upon hearing that name.  
\- I have nothing to discuss about her, and I couldn’t care less for a woman of her kind.  
\- Alright, I understand, let’s leave the subject for another time. I will see you in a couple of days, son. Make sure to bring good news.  
His father answered, while leaving the room.  
\- More busy days my way, huh?  
Jumin immediately thought of MC.  
– I miss her, but I guess it can’t be helped for now.  
He headed for the bathroom.  


 

Jumin kept thinking about MC during the whole flight to Japan. Jaehee tried to discuss their new project with him, but gave up once she saw how little attention he was paying, and decided to leave it be for now. While Jumin was on his way to Japan, MC had almost reached his office. She couldn’t bring herself to talk with him on the phone; she needed to see him in person. There had to be a good explanation to all of this, and she wanted to hear it from him. Maybe she was being foolish, but MC didn’t really care at this point. 

When she finally reached his office, she was already out of breath after running for the most of the way. MC was just about to knock on the door, when she heard footsteps behind her.  
\- I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. My son is busy with his fiancé.  
She turned around and was faced with Chairman Han himself. Jumin hadn’t officially introduced them, but she had seen the man countless times on TV.  
\- With all due respect, Mr. Han, but I have something important to discuss with your son.  
She summoned all the courage she could not to let her voice tremble.  
\- I guess you don’t really understand your situation. Allow me to explain it to you. I don’t know what kind of _“relationship”_ you have with him.  
The way he emphasized on the word relationship, with obvious mocking in his voice, made her angry right down to her core.  
\- But there are a few things you need to remember. My son is a very important business figure. He will one day become the head of this company, and as one he will need a suitable companion next to him. A woman from his own circle. As far as I am informed, you don’t match those criteria. Or am I wrong?  
\- I…  
She tried to swallow the big lump stuck in her throat.  
– Yes…you are correct…But, even so, I don’t think…  
\- In that case, I don’t see why you’re still here - he interrupted her.  
The way the Chairman spoke was calm, and yet it was more than clear he won’t tolerate any disobedience or difference in opinions.  
_“How cruel, just like a real businessman. “_ – She thought to herself. - _“I wonder if Jumin will become like him…”_  
\- I understand your position, Mr. Han, but this is a private matter between Jumin and me, and…  
\- I see you are a stubborn one, which might explain why Jumin personally asked me to get rid of you.  
\- Wh…at…  
Her heart clenched in pain.  
– What…do you mean?  
\- My guess is you were becoming troublesome, and he got tired of dealing with you. That’s when he turned to me, and asked me for my assistance. As his father, it is my duty to protect my son from such unpleasant situations.  
She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Jumin…got tired of her? She was being a nuisance? But…what about everything they shared, all those happy moments? Why would he kiss her? What about when they almost...Was this…just a game to him? A game he got tired of? No…that can’t be true… Jumin isn’t like that…But, what if he was, and she was the idiot for falling for him? MC was on the verge of tears.  
_“I need to get out of here, before I humiliate myself even further”_.  
\- I see you are finally starting to understand. From now on, I suggest you stay away…  
This time she was the one to interrupt him.  
\- Have a nice day, Mr. Han.  
She spoke to him with as little emotion in her voice as she could manage, refusing to look him in the eyes, and quickly headed for the elevator. Once she was out of his sight, the Chairman sighed and mumbled under his breath.  
\- I wonder if it was necessary to go to such lengths…  
\- Of course it was!  
Glam Choi emerged from Jumin’s empty office.  
\- I think we both agree that in order for Sarah and Jumin to be together, we need to get rid of all possible nuisances. They deserve the same happiness we share. Don’t you agree, Darling?  
\- Yes, yes, of course.  
MC pressed the button for the first floor, and slowly collapsed on the ground when the elevator started moving. She hugged her knees and started sobbing quietly.  
\- It might be better this way – she said to herself in between sobs – At least he won’t get to see this pitiful side of me, crying for him as if he was ever mine. I’m so pathetic…  
She stood up and tried to wipe all the tears away with the sleeves of her shirt. She looked at her phone. What if… A tiny glimpse of hope sparkled in her eyes. Maybe, just maybe…Her heart started beating faster. She quickly dialed his number, not giving herself any chance to start hesitating. It felt like her heart might jump out of her chest, while she waited impatiently.  
_“The number you are trying to reach is either disconnected, or is no longer in service”_  
The call disconnected. MC kept the phone next to her ear for more than a minute, before the hand which was holding it dropped down next to her body. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream from the pain that was pressing down on her heart. But all she could do was just stand there in silence. MC felt suffocated in this small space. She wanted to get out of there, to get out of this building. Right then the elevator doors opened and she ran outside. She bumped into a bunch of people, but couldn’t bring herself to apologize. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible. She ran for as long as she could, before her legs gave up and she stopped to catch her breath.  
\- Are you okay, Miss?  
She looked up and saw a little girl, which was looking at her curiously. MC forced a smile on her face and patted the girl’s head gently.  
\- I’m fine…Yeah, I will be fine. Don’t worry.  


 

That night she was going through the chats in the RFA app. After a couple of minutes she closed the app, and sighed. She didn’t have any desire to talk, and there weren’t any messages from either Jumin or Jaehee. MC silently apologized to all of them, and promised to herself to answer all of their messages tomorrow. She looked at her phone, and tried to dial Jumin's number yet again. The same dreadful message. He hadn’t answered any of her calls and messages. He wouldn't call her the next couple of days either. 

 

MC was having dinner when she heard an announcement on TV:  
_**“We have just received news involving the famous businessman Jumin Han.”**_  
She froze in her spot and listened carefully.  
_**“Apparently, he is in a serious relationship with a woman named Sarah Choi, and they are planning to get married In the near future. Today, to talk about this sudden announcement, we have invited none other than Sarah Choi…”**_  
She turned the TV off. So, it was true…That woman wasn’t lying…She really is engaged to Jumin…They are getting married… **Married** …  
\- It’s over…It’s all over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the Japanese coffee company I invented doesn't sound too silly xD I apologize to [firei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firei/pseuds/firei) for yet another chapter, which might make her very upset with me. You know I Love you! <3


	5. Chapter 5

\- Tsk, this is so irritating…  
Jumin was running out of patience after his phone refused to work yet again.  
\- Assistant Kang, can you please lend me your phone once more? I need to contact my father before we leave back for Korea.  
\- Of course, Mr. Han.  
Jaehee handed Jumin her phone. Both of them were completely exhausted after spending 4 whole days doing research on the Japanese coffee company, going on meetings every single day and making negotiations with them, in order to meet all of their conditions. In Jumin’s opinion, everything seemed a bit too much and over the top. Jaehee also had a suspicion something wasn’t completely right in the whole situation. But every single time they spoke to the Chairman and voiced their concerns, he would always assure them they’re worrying too much, and it’s all going according to plan. So, there wasn’t really much room for protest, and all they had left was to do their best.  
\- Thank you once again, Assistant Kang. We should get going, our flight will leave soon.  
\- Mr. Han.  
Jaehee stopped him in his tracks, just as Jumin was about to head to his room.  
\- Are you sure you don’t want to call MC? You haven’t spoken to her in a while. Not to mention she hasn’t been active in the RFA chatroom…  
Jumin took a deep breath, and massaged his temples.  
\- No, I am in no state to talk with her right now. I trust she is doing fine, and she has a good reason for her actions. After we’re back home, I will meet her as soon as possible. So, no need to worry, Assistant Kang. Now, let us pack our luggage, and head for the airport.  
_“He didn’t even question my reasons to be this worried about him and MC. He must really be exhausted.”_ \- Jaehee thought to herself and began packing. – _“I hope she’s alright…”_

 

\- The preparations are complete, sister.  
\- Perfect, make sure to be at the airport on time. Jumin doesn’t suspect anything, so this is our chance. If you want to be his wife, you need to be on your best behavior. And this time stick with the plan. No more improvising like during your visit to his penthouse. If that girl shows the photos to Jumin, or releases them publicly, we will be faced with a huge scandal.  
\- Y-yes, I understand and apologize for my mistakes, sister. 

 

Upon exiting the airport, Jumin and Jaehee were faced with a huge crowd of reporters. Even the bodyguards were having a hard time trying to keep them away.  
\- Mr. Han, are the rumors true??  
\- What rumors?  
Jumin asked, quite confused. What happened while they were both gone?  
\- The rumors about your engagement.  
\- I don’t know who spreads such rumors, but I am not engaged to anyone. Now, if you’ll please excuse me…  
Jumin headed in the direction of the limo, waiting for them.  
\- But Sarah Choi herself spoke about your engagement on TV! – Another reporter added.  
Jumin stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around to face that same reporter.  
\- Excuse me?  
He had a deadly ice cold look in his eyes, and most of the reporters froze in their spots.  
\- Mr. Han, let's leave, we are expected in the office.  
Jaehee tried to take Jumin away, but at that moment Sarah Choi arrived out of nowhere. The second the reporters noticed her, she was already moving towards Jumin, and wrapping her arms around him. A sea of camera flashes made sure to capture that scene.  
\- Jumin, darling, I missed you so much! I couldn’t wait anymore, so I decided to come and meet you here!  
Jaehee was in complete shock, while Jumin couldn’t even move a muscle. His headache, combined with the huge commotion going on around them, and the screeching voice of this horrible woman was proving impossible to handle for too long. He had to get out of there as soon as possible.  
\- Get your dirty hands off of me.  
Jumin mumbled under his breath.  
\- Hmm? What did you say Jumin, darling? I couldn’t hear from all the noise arou…  
\- I said; **Get your dirty hands off of me!!!**  
Sarah jumped away from Jumin, and all the reporters suddenly grew silent.  
\- Assistant Kang, get me out of here, please.  
\- Y-yes, Sir!  
Jaehee recovered from her previous shock upon hearing the begging in Jumin’s voice, and proceeded to escort him to their limousine.  
\- Mr. Han! Why did you treat your fiancé in such a cold way?  
The reporters followed them all the way to the vehicle. Jumin went inside, and turned to the crowd one last time.  
\- I am not engaged to this woman, and never will be! Driver Kim, take us out of here.  
\- Yes, Sir.  
The reporters gathered around Sarah Choi.  
\- Miss Choi, can you explain your fiancé’s behavior?  
\- Ah, he’s probably just tired from his long business trip. I am sure everything will be back to normal soon. Please, excuse me.  
She quickly made her escape through the sea of reporters.

 

\- Are you out of your mind, Father?!?  
Jumin stormed in the Chairman’s office, as soon as he and Jaehee arrived at C & R.  
\- I suggest you have a little more respect, and watch your tone with me…  
\- Did you really think something like this would work out??  
Jumin interrupted his father, too exhausted and angry to pay attention to his manner of speaking, or surroundings. Jaehee didn’t even attempt to stop him. She was just as shocked and upset with the whole situation. Chairman Han had crossed the line big time.  
\- I told you, didn’t I? I have no intention of having any relationship with that woman! And yet, you went behind my back and arranged this ridiculous engagement. I don’t care who you date, but I won’t allow you to interfere with my personal life!  
\- You need a suitable companion by your side, and Sarah is more than perfect for…  
\- By whose standards?!? The ones of your new girlfriend, who happens to be her sister? They are just a bunch of gold diggers. Nothing different from the usual women you go out with!  
Jaehee gasped and covered her face with her hands. Chairman Han had just slapped his son.  
\- I won’t allow you to speak that way about Glam. She will soon become your mother-in-law, and you will respect her. Is that clear?  
Jumin burst out in a maniacal laughter.  
\- You will never learn, will you, Father? Fake respect and fake love can only go so far. I don’t have the time, nor the desire to waste my respect on someone, who will soon be replaced anyway.  
Jumin turned around, and didn’t pay any attention to his father’s angry shouts. He stopped right before exiting the door.  
\- I will say this for the last time. I will not marry that annoying woman. All these years I have been loyal to our company, and worked as a slave every single day. Whenever business was involved, I never failed to listen to your advice and follow in your path. You are a wonderful businessman, but when it comes to women, you are blind and clueless. And I won’t let that blindness take over my personal life. Assistant Kang, we’re leaving.  
\- Yes, Mr. Han.  
She bowed to Chairman Han, and left after Jumin. The Chairman let out a long sigh, and leaned down on his chair.  
\- That boy…he is as stubborn as it gets.  
A small smile appeared on his lips.  
– I taught him well. 

 

Jumin stormed in his office, followed by Jaehee. He stomped nervously around the room.  
\- Mr. Han, please, try and calm down. Nothing good will come out of getting this angry.  
\- How am I supposed to calm down, Assistant Kang?!?  
Jumin’s shout resonated around the office. Upon noticing the change in Jaehee’s expression, he tried to resume the control over his trembling voice.  
\- Excuse me, Assistant Kang...The stress has been getting to me lately…Thank you for being by my side, and doing a perfect job…I just need some time to collect my thoughts…   
Jaehee couldn’t help but feel bad when she saw Jumin’s tired and pained expression. She summoned her courage, and moved closer to him.  
\- Mr. Han, it probably won’t be very professional of me, but…  
She slowly and carefully wrapped arms around Jumin’s body, and embraced him while her hand ran through his hair. Jumin was so surprised, he couldn’t even move.  
\- Everything is going to be alright. I am by your side, and will assist you in whatever way possible. So, you can always lean on me. It’s okay to let it out once in a while.  
Her voice was warm and soothing, and Jumin could no longer help himself. He hugged her back, and let the stress slowly escape his body.  
\- Thank you…Assis…No…Thank you, Jaehee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in no way a new ship! I repeat, no ships here, only Jaehee being the best friend (and person in general) in the world ^_^  
> My original plan for this fanfic has changed drastically. I still have a lot of plot to take care of, so that means extra chapters I didn't originally plan. But, in my opinion, things are going smoothly, and I hope I can keep providing good reading content ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

\- MC…  
Jumin was staring at the new phone in his hand. MC hasn’t been answering any of his calls and messages. He checked in with Seven, and he assured him she’s more than fine, and not in any danger.  
_“Then why…?”_ It’s not like his number was unknown to her. He made sure to keep the same number, even after he bought a new phone. He dialed her number yet again and waited, his patience barely present. No answer…  
\- Why, MC, why?  
Jumin was walking around his living room nervously. He took care of the Sarah Choi issue as fast as he could. The reporters gave up on the whole engagement subject. Not like they had much of a choice, after Jumin announced that he will sue anyone who keeps spreading false rumors about his personal life. Sarah Choi had disappeared somewhere after the whole airport incident. Who knows what kind of mischief she was planning next. Whatever it was, Jumin couldn’t bring himself to care. She was just a temporary annoyance anyway. But, even if the whole engagement thing had made MC upset, she isn’t the type who would avoid Jumin. She would at least come to him for explanation, right? 

 

When he arrived at his office the next morning, he immediately went to Jaehee.  
\- Assistant Kang, please get me some coffee; I haven’t slept a minute last night.  
\- Certainly, Sir.  
\- Oh, and can I please use your phone again?  
\- But, I thought your new phone was working properly, Mr. Han.  
\- Oh, yes, it is, but I need to confirm something.  
\- I understand. Here you go.  
She handed him her phone.  
\- Thank you, Assistant Kang.  
Jumin went into his office, and scrolled through Jaehee’s contact list.  
\- There she is.  
He found MC’s number and dialed it immediately, his heart beating nervously. 

\- Jumin must be calling me again...  
MC grabbed her phone to check, and that’s when she noticed Jaehee’s name.  
\- Oh…Hmm, it won’t hurt to talk to Jaehee, I guess.  
She picked up, and greeted _“Jaehee”_.

Jumin’s heart was about to explode. He could finally hear MC’s voice. He had missed it so much.  
\- MC…It’s me, Jumin…I wanted to talk to you…I…  
That’s when MC hung up, and Jumin’s heart clenched in pain. 

\- I’m so sorry, Jumin…  
MC sobbed quietly.

Jumin had to sit down, because his legs refused to work. He put the phone on his desk. He wasn't even aware that a couple of tears had rolled down his cheeks. It was when he saw them drop on the flat surface, that he realized his body was shaking. He bit his bottom lip angrily, both at himself and the whole situation. At least now he was more than certain that MC was in fact avoiding him, and probably didn’t want to have anything more to do with him. But, why? What exactly did he do? He had no idea…

 

\- But, Seeeeeeeveeen.  
Yoosung protested for the 20th time.  
\- Sigh…  
Seven took a deep breath.  
\- I said no, Yoosung. If you keep this up, I won’t be able to concentrate on work.  
\- If you want me to shut up, then give me the apartment’s address!  
\- Yoosung, for the last time, It’s not like I don’t want to, but I can’t.  
Seven was getting irritated.  
\- You only listen to V’s orders!  
\- Yes, that’s right; V is the one who decides everything in the RFA. You know that already, so I beg you, let the subject go.  
\- But I’m worried about her…  
Yoosung was playing with the hem of his shirt.  
– You said she is taking good care of the guests for the party, but she hasn’t been to the chatroom in forever. Not to mention the absence of Jumin and Jaehee. At least Jaehee drops by from time to time, but somehow it feels like the RFA is falling apart once more, and I can’t let that happen!  
\- Yoosung…  
\- Oh, I know! If I can’t see her at the apartment, I will just meet with her somewhere else!  
Yoosung’s eyes were sparkling, and he looked extremely proud of himself.  
\- Hmm, are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, you two have never met each other before. Besides, If she is not coming to the chatroom, maybe she just wants to be alone.  
\- What if something happened and she doesn’t know how to ask for help, even if she needs it? I thought about it a lot. When I was depressed, I didn’t want to talk to or meet anyone, but that made me feel even lonelier. I don’t want the same to happen to MC. She’s a good person, and if there is something I can do to help her, I want to do it!  
\- Yoosung…  
Seven sighed, and examined Yoosung’s determined and yet warm expression.  
\- Fine…You can go meet her. It’s not like I can decline when you ask me in such a way.  
\- Thank you, Seven!  
Yoosung jumped up from his spot, and gave his best friend a tight hug.  
\- I will call her right now!  
Yoosung reached for his phone, but Seven stopped him.  
\- Wait! How about we surprise her?  
\- Hmm?  
Yoosung raised an eyebrow.  
– What do you have in mind?  
\- Let me call her, and you will see.  
Yoosung could almost imagine the wheels turning in Seven’s brain.

 

\- A package? For me?   
MC was beyond confused. Seven had just called to inform her there’s a package for her, but it was delivered to the wrong address, so she had to go and get it herself.  
\- Sooo, why can’t the delivery people fix their mistake, and take it to the right place? And how do you even know about that package, Seven?  
\- I’m a hacker, remember? I know everything!  
\- Riiiight.  
\- I already spoke with them, and they told me they’re packed with work, but apologize for the mistake, and will make up for it during future deliveries.  
\- I see…I have free time anyway, so I guess a little walk won’t hurt.  
\- Make sure to call me when you get it!  
Seven was his usual cheerful self, so MC couldn’t help but smile. 

 

MC went to the address Seven had given her. When she reached the place, she saw a small café.  
\- Huh? Why would...Well, if Seven says so, I guess this is the place.  
She went in, and made her way to the counter.  
\- Hello. I was told there is a package for me, which was delivered here by mistake.  
\- I apologize, but I have no idea what you’re talking about. We haven’t received any packages.  
\- Huh…But…  
\- MC!  
A cheerful male voice called out to her from behind her back. MC quickly turned around, and was met with blonde hair and a pair of beautiful soft purple eyes. She gasped.  
\- Yoosung! It’s you, isn’t it?  
\- Hehe, yes! You recognized me!   
He was beaming with excitement.  
\- Of course I would recognize you! But, what are you doing here?  
\- Ah, I came here to get you.  
\- Get me? But I’m here because Seven called, and told me…Wait a minute…He tricked me, didn’t he?  
\- Hehehe, yes. I’m sorry about that. I wanted to see how you were doing, and he suggested a surprise.   
Yoosung was looking down, and blushing slightly.  
\- Oh, okay. But, how did you know it was me?  
\- Well, I asked Seven to show me a photo of you while I was still in his house.  
\- I see.  
MC apologized to the woman she was talking to earlier, and both her and Yoosung went outside for a bit. She then dialed Seven’s number on her phone. He picked up almost immediately.  
\- Hey there, Seven. I just received my _“package”_. I was quite surprised. This is the first time I receive a cute violet eyed boy.   
Yoosung’s blush grew to a deep red.  
– Thank you, I plan to keep him for the day.  
That’s when MC hung up, without even waiting for Seven to reply, and turned her attention back to Yoosung. He was trying to hide his blushing face.  
\- No need to be shy, Yoosung. I was completely honest about the cute part.  
\- MC! Don’t tease me, please!  
Yoosung pouted, which only made him look cuter, and MC chuckled lightly.  
\- But, why did you want to see me?  
\- Ah, yes.   
Yoosung finally regained the ability to speak properly.  
– I was quite worried about you, since you haven’t been around in the chatroom, so I wanted to check up on you. I hope that’s okay…  
\- Awww, that is so sweet of you.   
MC’s eyes filled with happy tears.  
– I…well…I’ve just been through some unpleasant things…But I assure you I will be fine soon. I just need a little bit more time, that’s all.  
\- Time, huh?   
Yoosung moved closer to her, his expression a bit more serious than usual.  
– MC, I am aware we haven’t known each other for long, but I am your friend. I hope you know that, because I am here for you whenever you need me. So, whatever you are going through, if I can help, please allow me to do so. Even if it’s just to be around you. If that helps, I will definitely do it. I want you to know you’re not alone. You have me and the rest of the RFA, and we are on your side.  
\- Yoosung...  
MC couldn’t hold back her tears.  
– Thank you…Thank you so much…You are a wonderful friend.  
She wrapped her arms around him, and held on tight. He almost jumped in surprise, but then he heard her sobbing, and snuggled her in his arms.  
\- I’m sorry…Please, just let me stay like this for a bit… - MC said in between sobs.  
\- Don’t worry; I am here for as long as you need me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time the rest of the RFA made an official appearance. I wouldn't leave them out, especially at a moment like this. Our beloved cinammon roll is being his sweet self as always <3 And I have been itching to include my beloved Saeyoung :D


	7. Chapter 7

\- What do you mean you met MC all by yourself?!?  
Zen was nearly shouting at his phone. Yoosung had to move the phone away from his ear, before answering him.  
\- Zen, I swear, if you don’t relax, I will end the conversation.  
\- Ok, sorry, I apologize. But still, how could you go and meet her without telling me anything?  
\- It’s not like I did it on purpose. Besides, why is it a problem I went to see her?  
\- It’s not a problem per say, Yoosung, but you are still a man alone with a woman, and…  
\- Yes, we all know the _**“All men are wolves”**_ lecture. Like everyone else in the RFA I am her friend, Zen, and you are being ridiculous. I thought she might need someone to talk to, and I offered my help. That’s all.  
\- Good thinking, Yoosung. She hasn’t been in the chatroom at all lately. I hope she feels better soon…  
\- Yes…Me too…

 

\- Mr. Han, Sarah Choi has requested to see you.  
\- Send her away, Assistant Kang. I don’t wish to speak with her.  
Jumin answered without moving his gaze from a bunch of papers on his desk, which needed his signature.  
\- Understood, Sir.  
Twenty seconds later Jumin heard muffled voices in the distance. They became clearer as they got closer, and he could make out Jaehee’s _“Stop, you can’t go in there”_. In no time, the door to his office was opened wide. Sarah Choi made her entrance, and moved in the direction of Jumin’s desk, Jaehee following close behind her.  
\- Excuse me, Mr. Han. I wasn’t able to stop her.  
\- That’s alright, Assistant Kang. Please, leave us for a minute.  
\- Yes, Sir.  
After Jaehee left Sarah smirked triumphantly, but Jumin wasn’t even paying attention to her. His eyes were still fixated on the pile of papers in front of him.  
\- You aren’t even going to look at me, Jumin, darling?  
Jumin completely ignored her attitude, and made no attempt to face her.  
\- To what do I owe this unpleasant disturbance?  
The poker face wasn’t leaving his features.  
\- Cold as ever, I see. I actually came here to apologize.  
No reaction from Jumin’s side.  
_“He didn't even flinch. Tsk, such an annoyance.”_  
\- I am aware my behavior was wrong, and I shouldn’t have been in a hurry to announce an important event, such as an engagement. I am here in hopes we can start over, and have a serious conversation about our future together.  
_“Whoever fed her those lines should have known better. They don’t suit a fake woman like her.”_ – Jumin thought to himself.  
He got up from his chair, and looked straight at Sarah. His sudden cold gaze made her shiver in surprise.  
\- So bothersome.  
He sighed.  
\- I hate it when I have to repeat myself, but I guess you aren’t very smart. I will say this one last time. I don’t care about you, and I never will. You are rude, disrespectful, and self absorbed. Your ridiculous tricks will get you nowhere, and I don’t have the time, nor patience to deal with such foolishness. I am not interested in you, or your games, find someone else. If you decide to approach me once more, I will turn to more drastic measures, in order to deal with you. Is that clear?  
\- Y-y-es.  
Sarah was actually shaking a bit, both from fear and anger.  
\- Assistant Kang, our _“guest”_ is ready to leave. Can you please come, and escort her? – Jumin called his assistant.  
\- Yes, Mr. Han.  
\- Stay away from me!  
Sarah hissed when Jaehee appeared next to her.  
– I can leave on my own.  
Jaehee was studying Sarah’s furious departure when Jumin turned her attention back to him.  
\- Assistant Kang, I need you to do me a favour. I want to know everything about this woman’s past. I wish to be prepared when she makes her next move.  
\- I will do my best, Mr. Han.  
\- Thank you, Assistant Kang.  
After Jumin positioned himself back in front of his desk, he noticed his assistant hasn’t left the office yet.  
\- Do you need something, Assistant Kang?  
\- A-ah, no, Mr. Han. It’s just that…Is everything alright? I know it’s not my business, but you haven’t been yourself for a long while now. I’m actually getting very worried.  
Jaehee, of course, had a good idea what was bothering him, but decided against mentioning MC. Jumin had a look of surprise on his face, which was quickly transformed into a small smile.  
\- I guess I can’t hide these things from you. Thank you for worrying about me, but I have to deal with this on my own. You help me more than enough by giving your best performance during work. Thank you, Assistant Kang, I appreciate the effort.  
\- Y-you’re welcome, Mr. Han.  
Jaehee actually blushed a little, since she never even imagined her boss would say such things to her.  
– Thank you for your kind words. I trust you will deal well with whatever is troubling you. Please, excuse me.  
She bowed to him, and left the office.  
\- I wish I had just as much trust in myself as you do. – Jumin mumbled to himself after he was left alone.

 

MC had just gotten back from her grocery shopping trip. She was slowly getting used to Rika’s apartment, and was currently debating with herself on what to cook for dinner, when the sound of the doorbell surprised her.  
\- Now, who could that be? I haven’t ordered anything.   
MC raised an eyebrow in confusion, and approached the door. When she opened it, MC was met with a bouquet of flowers, and a warm smile facing her way.  
\- Huh, what?   
She was dumbstruck for about a minute, before she exclaimed in a loud voice.  
\- No way! Is it really you??  
\- Depends on which person you have in mind.   
The handsome man chuckled a bit, and handed her the flowers. It was hard to tell, but even behind the sunglasses she could see the kindness and care in his eyes.  
\- Is it okay if I come in for a bit?  
\- Ah, yes! Of course!   
She moved out of the way, her eyes following his movements. MC still wasn’t sure why he was here, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. She followed him through the apartment, which he studied carefully. MC could tell he was feeling nostalgic, which is why she remained as quiet as possible, afraid to interrupt his thoughts. After a while he turned around to face her.  
\- I apologize if I interrupted something.  
\- Ah, no, it’s alright! I was just about to cook dinner, but still haven’t decided on what to make.  
\- Oh, is that so? In that case, maybe I can help you, if you don’t mind.  
MC smiled nervously, and had to force herself to decline.  
\- No, no, I can’t let you do that, you’re a guest.  
\- I insist. You do so much for the RFA; surely I can at least help you with dinner, can’t I?  
Somehow there was a hint of determination and strong will in his otherwise soft voice. MC couldn’t bring herself to argue anymore, so she agreed to his proposal.  
\- Let me just find a vase for the flowers, and we can start.  
\- Oh, I believe I remember where Rika kept them. I can take care of the flowers, and join you in the kitchen.  
\- Alright, thank you.  
MC went to the kitchen, and started sorting out the groceries.  
\- I’m not a great cook, but I believe that with your help we will be just fine.   
Her guest announced, when he entered the kitchen.  
\- I’m not much of a cook myself, but I like to experiment and I strive to learn more.  
\- In that case, let’s see what we can come up with.  
He removed his dark sunglasses, and smiled at her. MC was both surprised and excited from the sudden change, and the fact she could actually see him without them.  
\- But, I thought you need those.   
She pointed at the sunglasses.  
\- Oh, no, not anymore. It simply became a habit, that’s why I still wear them.  
\- Does that mean…  
\- Yes, I went for the surgery.  
\- V, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy you made the right decision!  
\- I’m still not completely sure whether it was right, or not, but I had a lot of time to think about everything that happened. There are still things I want to do in my life, and people I need to take care of and protect. I also realized photography is a very important part of me, and I can’t give it up just like that. Rika is…no longer here, but my life continues, and this time I need to live it right. That’s what I decided.  
\- I think I speak for all RFA members, when I say _**“I am proud of you, V!”**_ Does…Jumin know about this?  
\- I haven’t told him yet. I will do so, when I visit him soon. I have truly missed my friend.  
\- I hope my question won’t sound rude, but I’m a little confused. If you've decided to move on, why exactly are you here?  
\- Let’s say it’s part of my self-therapy. Besides, I was curious about our newest member, and wanted to check up on how you're doing. I hope I am not being a nuisance.  
\- No, not at all.   
MC forced herself to smile. Mentioning Jumin was painful for her.  
– I am happy to have some company. I have had a bit of a rough time lately, but everyone has been great. I even met with Yoosung today. He was worried because of my recent absence from the chatroom, so Seven kind of tricked me, but in the end it was a wonderful surprise, so I don’t really mind.  
The whole time MC spoke, V studied her features. Her expression changed quite a few times. At first it was full of pain, but softened up quite a bit, and ended up as a warm smile. He wondered what had happened to her, but for now decided against asking. The rumbling of MC’s stomach interrupted his thoughts, and she giggled nervously.  
\- Excuse me, I hadn’t realized I was that hungry.  
\- Don’t worry about it. In that case, we should start cooking.  
They ended up with a decent and tasty meal, which made both of them proud, followed by a long and fun talk. Ever since the whole Jumin ordeal, this was the first time MC was able to stop thinking about him and enjoy herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter took a bit longer than usual. I had a lot of errands to take care of, and I was out of town for two days. But it's finally here! I hope you enjoy it ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

\- No, Zen, for the 10th time, I am fine! I don’t need to go on a date to cheer up, even if it’s with you.  
\- Ah, princess, you are so cruel to your knight in shining armor!  
MC rolled her eyes at Zen’s ridiculous comment, but deep down she was grateful all her friends were worried for her, and willing to help in any way possible.  
\- I am sure you will recover fast from my cruelty. But now I really must hang up. A friend is waiting for me.  
\- A friend? Is it a guy? You remember what I’ve told you about men, right? They are all…  
\- Have a nice day, Zen!!  
MC was quick to interrupt him, and ended the call. He was the best friend in the world, but when it came to other men, Zen was like an overprotective older brother. A little too overprotective, actually, but that had its perks nonetheless.  
_“I couldn’t have asked for better friends”_ , MC thought to herself and checked her watch.  
\- Oh, no, I’m going to be late for the bus! That Zen, and his sweet talking!  
MC ran as fast as she could. The station was two blocks away from her. If she was quick enough, she might just make it in time. 

Meanwhile, Jumin was sitting in his limousine, deep in thought and gazing out the window, on his way to yet another business meeting. He wasn’t as busy lately, but swamped himself in cat projects, in order to stop thinking about MC. Or at least that was the original idea, but there was nothing in this world that could distract him long enough. Whenever Jumin tried to clear his mind, images of her kept flashing before his eyes, almost like a never-ending movie. Every night was a repeating cycle of thoughts about MC and attempts to contact her, even though he was fully aware she won’t answer. At the very least she was finally active in the RFA chatroom, but whenever he went in and tried to speak with her, she found an excuse to leave as quickly as possible. At one point he even resorted to begging Luciel to reveal the apartment’s address. He of course refused every single time, claiming he can’t break V’s rules. Jumin respected that fact; furthermore he didn’t want to bother his friend in any way. V already had enough on his plate after Rika’s death, so Jumin’s personal problems weren’t something he would dump on him. Jumin knew it was hopeless, but refused to give up. The need to talk with MC was stronger than him. Ever since he met her, he had felt alive for the first time in his life. But now he felt empty, like a huge portion of his heart, of his very self was missing. There was no doubt about it; he had fallen for MC. Was it love? No, he refused to think about it. Jumin was afraid that if he admits to himself the love he feels for MC, the pain from her absence would only grow much stronger, and envelop him completely. He felt the growing presence of a headache at the back of his head, when he noticed a familiar figure across the street. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. It really was her!  
\- Driver Kim, stop the car!  
\- Yes, Sir.  
Driver Kim made sure they won’t break any laws, and quickly stopped and parked the car near the pavement. Jumin didn’t wait long, before he jumped out of the vehicle, and headed towards the opposite street. As a result, a few drivers screamed at him for not paying attention, and almost causing an accident. That’s when he noticed the red light, and cursed out loud. Due to the traffic it was hard to see MC, but he could still tell she was running down the street. When she finally stopped, she was at a fair distance from Jumin’s current position. His heart was beating fast. He kept gazing anxiously at the light up until it turned green, and he could cross the street. When Jumin was finally at the other end, he noticed MC getting on a bus, and ran as fast as he could, praying he would make it on time. But luck wasn’t on his side. He could only gaze after the departing bus, and curse repeatedly. Jumin took his phone out, and dialed her number.  
\- Please, I beg of you; pick up, just this once!  
Jumin’s voice sounded close to a whimper. But, like the rest of his calls, this one was also left unanswered. 

MC gazed at her phone with teary eyes. Her heart ached every time she willed herself to ignore his calls. A part of her prayed he would finally give up, and live a happy life with his future wife. But a much bigger part of her was still mourning over everything that had happened. Even so, she couldn’t forgive him for betraying her like this. How MC felt for him didn’t matter, because ever since the very beginning their relationship was never meant to be. Upon reaching her stop, she got out of the bus and forced herself to smile. V was waiting for her in front of the movie theater.  
\- I’m sorry I’m late!  
MC called out to him, and he smiled back at her.  
\- Don’t worry about it. I used the extra time to get us tickets. Shall we go in?  
\- Alright!  
MC tried her best not to reveal any of her previous emotions, but V still noticed how red her eyes were. Nonetheless, he had previously decided to give her enough time, and was waiting patiently for the moment when MC would share her worries on her own. Until then V would be a good friend, and support her in any possible way. 

After he refused to move from his spot for more than 5 minutes, Jumin was approached by Driver Kim, who was getting very worried.  
\- Mr. Han, is everything alright?  
He placed a hand on Jumin’s shoulder. Jumin was so deep in his own thoughts; he almost jumped when he felt the body contact.  
\- Y-yes, I’m fine, Driver Kim. Let’s leave, or we might be late for the meeting.  
Jumin willed his body to move. This was all a big nightmare, and above all else, he wished he could finally wake up. 

 

The months passed quickly. It was snowing outside, and New Year was just around the corner. Jumin was sitting in his living room with a glass of wine in his hand. The RFA decided not to have a Christmas party this year, since everyone already made their own plans. He had also refused to join his father and Glam Choi on a short holiday trip. Jumin never really cared for this particular holiday, so Elizabeth the 3rd’s company and his cozy home were more than enough for him. He seized all attempts to contact MC, at least during the holidays. He knew she loved Christmas, so he figured she might have special plans like everyone else, which is why he didn’t want to be a bother. Tsk, Jumin felt like a complete idiot. After all this time, he still cared and worried about her, even though she didn’t try to contact him even once. Is that how little he meant to her after what happened between them? He was angry, furious even, both at her and himself. But most of all he was angry at the lack of a good explanation for what happened. His mind was clouding up with thoughts once more, but he chased them away and searched for his phone.  
\- I hope it's okay to call him today.  
V had promised to come visit him once he was feeling better, but Jumin was growing impatient. His friend had been much more active in the chatroom, but his visits were short and he always left because of something urgent. Jumin couldn’t fight with his curiosity anymore, so he had to contact V, and see if he’s alright. At least that would get his mind off of…someone else. When his friend finally picked up, Jumin could hear…excitement in his voice.  
\- Hello, Jumin. It’s nice to hear from you!  
\- Likewise, V. How have you been? You sound like you’re having fun.  
\- Ah, yes, I’m actually with a friend of mine. I have been much better lately. I’m sorry I haven’t visited you yet. I was planning to do so, but…  
\- That’s quite alright, V. You don’t need to worry about such trivial things.  
_**“And I don’t really want to hear any more excuses”**_  
\- I’m just glad you’re alright. Since you have company, I won’t inconvenience you any further.  
\- Don’t be silly, Jumin. I am happy you called. I hope we can talk more soon.  
\- Yes, of course, I hope for that as well.  
\- Oh, and Jumin, I know you don’t really believe in this holiday, but _“Merry Christmas, my dear friend”_.  
\- Yes…Merry Christmas, V…  
Jumin hung up almost immediately. So much for feeling better tonight…

After his friend hung up, V called out from the kitchen.  
\- MC, you need to come taste this!  
\- Coming!  
She appeared almost instantly, wearing a cute Christmas hat, and placed one on V’s head as well.  
\- There, now you look much cuter!  
\- Haha, thank you.  
V chuckled wholeheartedly.  
\- Now, open wide!  
\- That’s actually quite tasty.  
MC exclaimed, licking her lips.  
\- I’m glad you liked it. I’m almost done with everything, so we can soon sit down and enjoy our Christmas dinner.  
\- Can’t wait! I am working on the decorations in the living room. I will probably be done just in time for dinner.  
\- Then it’s settled. I will join you in the living room in half an hour.  
\- Alright, I’ll be waiting!  
MC strolled out of the kitchen. V’s gaze followed after her up until she was out of view. He smiled to himself, and went back to cooking. 

\- Gosh, I’m stuffed. I swear, if I get fat, it will be your fault, V!  
\- That’s fine with me. Besides, you will still be just as cute.  
MC’s face turned red.  
\- V!  
She tried to hide her blushing face, and quickly changed the subject.  
– But, seriously, your cooking skills have improved a lot. I’m proud of you!  
\- Thank you. I am happy you think so, and I’m glad you enjoyed the food.  
V filled both their glasses with his favorite brand of wine, which he picked up for this very occasion.  
\- I suggest a toast for the wonderful Christmas we can share together.  
\- A toast for Christmas!  
MC took a sip of her wine, and felt the delicious beverage travel all the way down her throat.  
\- If it’s okay with you, I would like to give you your gift, MC.  
\- Oh, alright, and you can have mine afterwards.  
\- It’s a deal.  
V dug in his pocket, and took out a small box. It was wrapped beautifully, and he handed it to MC with a smile. She was careful not to tear the wrapping paper too much. When she finally managed to unwrap it properly and opened the box, she saw a pair of the most beautiful hair pins she had ever laid eyes on.  
\- V…they looks so…beautiful.  
\- I thought they might suit you, since you have such long and beautiful hair. Do you mind if I put one on for you?  
\- Not at all.  
V positioned the hair pin with utmost care. When he was satisfied with the result, he noticed MC was blushing. Their faces were almost too close to each other. V’s face was also a bright pink when he encouraged himself to act, and gently took hold of MC’s face in his hands. She was looking deep in his eyes, so he shortened the remaining distance between them and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to kiss her, she winced away.  
\- I’m sorry, V…I…I can’t. I am…  
She swallowed thickly.  
\- **I am still in love with Jumin... ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer than usual, because I had a lot of content I wanted to fit. I thought of separating it in two parts, but I quickly discarded that idea, so congratulations on the extra content! Yaaay :D Aaaanyway, in all seriousness, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter as well ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

V couldn’t believe his ears. He had slight suspicions before, but since neither MC, nor Jumin ever mentioned anything about it, he thought they were a fragment of his own imagination. But the truth was looking him in the eyes…well, not exactly. MC’s gaze was currently everywhere else, besides on him. He could tell she was very embarrassed, and probably ashamed. How could he possibly reply to something like this? Now that he heard her confession, it all made sense: the tears he usually saw in her eyes, Jumin’s usual absence from the chatroom, MC’s constant disappearance whenever Jumin showed up, Jumin’s multiple cat projects, which completely destroyed Jaehee’s sanity, not to mention MC’s expression whenever V mentioned Jumin’s name. He wondered if everyone else knew about it. No, that’s not possible. If they did, it would show in their behavior and talks in the chatroom. Heck, if Luciel knew, he would have already suggested marrying them, or something as silly as that. But why weren’t they together? Maybe MC’s feelings are one-sided? Or maybe they were together, but something happened. He wished he had been around RFA more, that way he might have been able to help in this case. What about Jumin? How does he feel in the whole situation? If he shares her feelings, why didn’t he mention anything to V? Sure, he has always been secretive and preferred to fight his own battles, but he had deep trust in his best friend.  
_“That’s probably my fault; I haven’t been around him at all. So much for being a good friend…”_  
V decided to fix his mistakes one by one, but right now he had a more urgent matter to take care of.  
\- MC…look at me.  
He spoke softly, but she refused to comply.  
\- There’s no need to be ashamed, you did the right thing. Now, please look at me.  
He placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, and upon feeling his warmth, she finally turned her gaze to him.  
\- Much better. I apologize for what I did. I thought you felt the same way. If I knew beforehand about your feelings for Jumin, I would have never attempted to kiss you.  
\- No, V, it’s not your fault...I…am sorry I didn’t tell you. All this time I was trying to run away from my feelings, and even thought I was all better, but apparently I was wrong. I’m sorry for hurting your feelings in the process...  
MC bit her lip nervously, and looked down once more.  
\- I won’t lie, and tell you I’m not hurt. But it’s not something you did on purpose, so you don’t need to apologize.  
V tried his best to keep a smile on his face.  
\- But there is one thing that I want to ask, so can you please look at me again?  
MC looked up at V once more.  
\- I feel like a little kid, which has been extremely naughty.  
MC attempted a joke, and a small smile.  
\- Well, it’s not like I can completely disagree.  
V teased her a bit.  
– About my question: What happened between you and Jumin? Did you have a big fight, or something?  
\- I wish it were that simple…  
\- Hey, it’s okay, you can tell me.  
V quickly sensed the embarrassment rushing back to her.  
– Nothing has changed between us, we are still good friends. I won’t deny my feelings, but right now what’s most important to me is why my good friends are suffering.  
\- V… Can I?  
MC extended her arms in a silent plea.  
\- Of course, come here.  
V cradled her in a warm hug, and gently petted her hair. After a bit MC freed herself from the hug, feeling relaxed and much calmer.  
\- Me and Jumin…we were seeing each other. It wasn’t for a very long time, but I felt a special connection between the two of us. Everything was going smoothly before…  
MC grew silent once more. V was patiently waiting for her to continue her story.  
\- You’ve probably heard of Sarah Choi, haven’t you?  
\- Hmm?  
V pondered for a second.  
\- Oh, you mean Jumin’s _“fiancé”_. Yes, I heard about her. He sure has to deal with a lot of women, who try to get their hands on the Han name. What about her?  
\- I wish I could look at the situation as cheerfully as you.  
\- Why? What did she do? You don’t really believe Jumin has anything to do with her, right?  
\- I have proof, V.  
\- Proof? What do you mean?  
\- One night, a couple of days before the announcement on TV about their engagement, she sent me photos of her and Jumin together. They were…quite intimate.  
V’s eyes widened, and he didn’t say anything for a while. His mind was trying to comprehend the unexpected information.  
\- She, of course warned me against seeing Jumin – MC continued – since he was, you know, an engaged man…  
\- I can’t believe Jumin would do something like that, especially while he was going out with you.  
\- I didn’t believe it either, but because of the announcement on TV, not to mention my talk with…  
MC quickly covered her mouth.  
\- Your talk with whom, MC?  
V looked at her suspiciously.  
– MC, tell me! We’ve come this far, no use hiding important information.  
\- Yes...you’re right…I’m sorry…When I went to see Jumin about the whole situation, I bumped into his father.  
\- Let me guess, he told you how you are not fit for his son, or you’re not good enough for the Han family name.  
\- How did you…  
\- Me and Jumin are childhood friends, remember? I know what his father is capable of. Besides, my father is very similar to him. He would probably use those same lines on many people.  
\- I feel very stupid right now…  
\- It’s okay; I can imagine how hurt you were from the whole situation, so your reaction was only normal. Tell you what, how about you run me through the whole situation chronologically? I want to know everything that happened, and all important details you can remember.  
MC told V the whole story, careful not to miss anything. After she was done, V was in a deep thought for a bit, before he started speaking.  
\- Don’t you find it a little too convenient? How everything happened at the same time, like it was planned that way? I wouldn’t be surprised if this was all a big plot, created by those two women and Chairman Han.  
\- But, what about the photos?  
\- Oh, speaking of those, can you please show them to me?  
\- No…They are…way too intimate…I don’t want you to see Jumin in such a compromising position…  
\- MC.  
V moved a bit closer to her.  
– Don’t make me use my charm to try and kiss you once more, in order to persuade you to show me those photos.  
\- V! Don’t even joke about that!  
MC hid her blushing face in her hands.  
\- I’m sorry, I’m sorry.  
He chuckled a bit.  
\- But MC – he took her hands in his, and removed them from her face. His expression had changed to a very serious one – This is important, so please show me the photos, so I can put all the puzzle pieces together.  
She only nodded, opened the desired message on her phone, and then handed it to him.  
\- Tsk, such a bold woman. Please, send the photos to my phone. I will need to gather as much information on this woman, as possible.  
\- What are you planning to do, V?  
\- Not sure yet, but I think I have an idea.  
He stood up from his spot on the sofa.  
\- Since the party is right around the corner, I don’t have much time. I will need to act fast. But, MC, I promise you, I will do my best to clear this misunderstanding.  
\- V…  
He sent a smile her way, and headed towards the door.  
\- I’m sorry we need to cut our Christmas celebration short, but there is somewhere I need to go.  
\- V, if you meet Jumin, please don’t tell him what we spoke about tonight…  
\- No need to worry, I won’t. It’s not my place to tell him. You will have to do that yourself.  
V winked at MC, and left. She was looking at the door, and couldn’t move from her spot for a bit, before a few tears left her eyes and a smile bloomed on her lips.  
\- Thank you so much, V…

When V left the building, he took his phone out and dialed Saeyoung’s number.  
\- Hello, Luciel. I am sorry to bother you so late at night, but I will need your assistance with something.

 

\- Who could it be at this hour?  
Jumin looked beyond irritated when he opened the door. His expression suddenly changed to one of surprise.  
\- V? What are you doing here?  
\- Hello, my dear friend. I’m simply here to fulfill a promise. I apologize it took me this long.  
\- I see…   
Jumin was wondering whether all the wine he drank was causing him to hallucinate.  
\- Can I come in? I bear wine and gifts.   
V showed his good friend the big bags he was carrying.  
\- Y-yes, of course…   
Jumin’s baffled expression was an unusual sight.  
\- Hello there, Elizabeth the 3rd!   
V put the bags down, and took her in his arms, a gesture she welcomed happily.  
\- Oh, good, Elizabeth the 3rd can see you as well!   
Jumin exclaimed, after following V inside his living room.  
\- Haha, did you think I was a ghost or something, Jumin?  
\- Well, considering I haven’t seen you in forever…  
\- Yes, I know, you’re completely right.   
V put Elizabeth the 3rd to rest on the couch and approached Jumin.  
– I’m really sorry I haven’t been around for so long.   
He hugged his friend tightly. Jumin’s previous surprise was now more like a shock.  
\- It’s not typical for you to be this…emotional, V.  
\- Let’s say I’ve had some life-changing experiences lately. I’m really happy to see you.  
\- Yes, so am I. It’s been so long.   
Jumin finally relaxed, and smiled at his friend.  
\- What do you say we have a glass of wine, and talk a bit, like the good old times? - V suggested.  
\- That sounds like a pleasant idea.  
V opened the bottle, and poured both of them a glass of wine. He handed Jumin his glass, and sat down next to him. He took his dark glasses off, and placed them on the table. Jumin raised an eyebrow, and looked at V questioningly.  
\- Oh, I had the eye surgery not long ago.  
\- You really went through with it? You weren’t joking when you said you had some life-changing experiences.  
\- Let’s say I wanted to start anew.  
\- I am glad you finally thought of yourself.  
\- Hmm, Jumin, I hope you haven’t forgotten about the RFA party we will be holding soon.  
\- How could I forget? We’ve all been preparing for it for so long.   
A half-smirk was showing on Jumin's face as he said that.  
\- I am actually quite impressed with MC. She has been doing an excellent job as the new party coordinator.   
V studied the changes on Jumin’s face at the mention of MC.  
\- Yes…She has been working very hard.   
Jumin took a big sip of his wine.  
\- I see. You know, I have been watching her for quite a while now.   
V spoke slowly, his eyes not leaving Jumin’s face.  
– I think she’s a very special woman. Don’t you think so, too?  
\- I...haven’t…noticed.  
_“An obvious lie”_ , V thought to himself, and continued to speak.  
\- Ever since Rika’s death, MC is the first woman I have found interesting.   
_“I’m sorry, my friend, but you will be a bit angrier at me now”_.  
\- To be honest, I took a liking to her, and I am thinking about telling her how I feel during the RFA party.  
Many different emotions went through Jumin’s face, all of them already expected by V.  
_“So, they are both in love with each other. Good. “_  
\- Why are you telling me all of this, V?   
Jumin finally spoke; the anger in his voice was more than obvious.  
\- No special reason. Just wanted to share it with you.  
Jumin finished the rest of his wine in one last sip, and stood up from the couch.  
\- I am quite tired, and I have a big day ahead of me, so I will head to bed now. Please, excuse me.  
\- Do you mind if I sleep on your couch for the night?   
V shouted after Jumin, who was already on his way to his bedroom.  
\- Do as you wish. 

When V heard the door slam after Jumin, he called for Elizabeth the 3rd, who positioned herself on the couch next to him.  
\- Will you keep me company tonight, pretty lady? Oh, and don’t think I didn’t bring you anything.   
V took an elegant brush out of one of the bags.  
– This is for your beautiful fur. Let’s give it a try.  
Elizabeth the 3rd was more than satisfied with her gift, and started purring quietly under V’s touch.  
\- Good girl. Let us sleep for now, because we will need to take good care of your owner when he wakes up with a bad headache tomorrow. 

When Jumin was left alone in his bedroom, he couldn’t help but repeat V’s last words in his head. Was there anything going on between him and MC?  
\- No use thinking about it now. I am going to learn everything soon anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day of the RFA party is quickly approaching, so we will soon go back to the present :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still not the end! I decided to split the ending into three separate chapters, to prevent them from getting too long.

\- Have you made the necessary preparations for our mission?  
\- Affirmative! How about your part?  
\- You can count on me! Ready for action, agent 707?  
\- Always ready, agent Shooting Star★!  
\- Let’s do this! 

 

\- It’s finally the day of the RFA party, huh?  
Jumin was fixing his tie, and studying his reflection in the mirror. He grimaced upon noticing the dark circles under his eyes. He was used to sleeping short hours during the night, but lately his sleepless nights have been one too many. He pressed the speed dial on his phone.  
\- Assistant Kang, I will come pick you up in 20 minutes. Make sure to be ready until then.  
Jumin ended the call, put his suit jacket on, took one last look in the mirror, and headed for the door. 

 

Jaehee had just positioned herself outside the door, and was ready to greet all the guests that would arrive, when she noticed a familiar handsome figure approach her.  
\- Zen, you look spectacular as always!  
\- Hello, Jaehee. Thank you! And you look as lovely as ever.  
Jaehee of course turned bright red, especially when Zen as the gentleman he was took her hand, placed a kiss on it and winked at her. She could only let out an embarrassed giggle.  
\- Zen, keep your hormones in check. The guests will be coming shortly.  
Jumin approached the both of them.  
\- Oh, if it isn't the life of the party. Hey there, trustfund kid.  
Jumin paid little to no attention to the actor, and instead turned to Jaehee.  
\- Yes, Sir, all of our preparations are immaculate, and the guests will be taken care of perfectly. Everyone is in their places; we are only waiting for V and MC to arrive. He called a minute ago to announce their recent arrival.  
Jaehee recited everything in a well-trained manner, even before Jumin could ask his question. Zen smirked, and sent a challenging look Jumin’s way.  
\- You don’t deserve her. You know that, right?  
\- Your hair is a mess, Zen.  
\- What?!?  
He, of course, totally fell for Jumin’s bluff, and started to panic and look for a mirror. By the time Jaehee had managed to calm Zen down, and assure him his hair was perfectly fine, Jumin had already gone to the other side of the spacious hall, and was helping himself to a glass of wine. Right at that moment he noticed MC and V be greeted by Jaehee. MC had her arm wrapped around V’s, and they were both in an obviously good mood. Jumin’s insides were literally on fire as he watched the two of them take their own places. They remained in each other’s company, and continued their small talk and giggles.  
\- This is going to be a very long night...  
Jumin rubbed his temples, and tried to calm his nerves down. The guests started to arrive one by one, but he didn’t pay attention to any of them. His gaze was glued on MC and his best friend. 

 

**Present Time**

 

MC was literally dancing all over Jumin’s patience, as she and V moved around the dance floor.  
\- Whose stupid idea was to include dances in this year’s party entertainment plan anyway?  
At this point Jumin was already a ball of nerves. He felt like he couldn’t take anymore, so he finished yet another glass of wine, and walked a straight line through the guests, stopping right in front of the _“couple”_.  
\- So that’s where you’ve been hiding, Jumin.  
\- Hello, V. Excuse me, but I need to have a word with MC. I hope you don’t mind.  
Jumin didn’t wait for an answer, as he grabbed MC’s arm and dragged her away.  
\- Hey! L-let me go!  
She struggled to escape his grasp, barely able to follow his quick footsteps with her high heels. Jumin wasn’t even paying attention to her attempts to get away. A lot of things were already going on in his mind, and he had to find answers before he completely loses it. 

 

After Jumin and MC left the party hall, V noticed a certain female figure be greeted at the door by Jaehee.  
_“Right on time”_ , V thought to himself and made a sign to Saeyoung and Yoosung.  
\- Can I help you with something?  
V turned his attention to Sarah Choi, who was looking around, obviously searching for someone.  
\- I am looking for Jumin Han.  
\- Ah, you must be Sarah Choi. We spoke on the phone, remember? I’m the one who invited you to the party.  
\- Oh, yes, that’s true. Thank you for the invitation.  
Sarah sent one of her well trained smiles V’s way.  
\- Jumin is expecting you. He asked us to accompany you to him, and since I can’t leave the guests alone, I have asked two of our hosts to take you to him. Luciel, Yoosung, please take our guest to where Jumin is.  
He made a gesture to the approaching duo.  
\- Please, follow us, Miss.  
Yoosung bowed slightly and smiled at Sarah.  
\- Oh, yes, alright, thank you.  
Sarah had a confused look on her face, but followed after them.  
_“This charity organization sure is filled with handsome men. They even have a beautiful actor. Too bad none of them are as rich as Jumin”_ – Sarah thought to herself.  
Saeyoung and Yoosung exchanged glances, and led her through one of the corridors. V waited a bit, and then followed after them, before turning down a different corridor. 

 

\- Man, these fangirls are crazy!  
Zen exclaimed when he finally managed to escape his fanclub, and found Jaehee’s company.  
\- They are just showing their love.  
Jaehee giggled, and offered him a drink.  
\- I guess you’re right, but it’s still exhausting as hell.  
Zen accepted the colorful beverage with a slight reluctance.  
\- I know you prefer beer, but Mr. Han completely refused offering it at an event such as the RFA party.  
\- Yes…I’m aware. Damn trustfund kid!  
Zen grumbled, and drank a bit of it. Jaehee leaned in and whispered in Zen’s ear.  
\- _“I took the liberty of hiding a couple cans of beer in the room in the back. You can help yourself to them. Just don’t let Mr. Han catch you.”_  
\- Omg, Jaehee, you are the best!  
She blushed hard at his comment. Zen looked around the room, in search of Jumin Han, and a sudden confusion overcame him.  
\- But… where is everyone? Why are we the only RFA members here??  
He turned back to Jaehee. She only cleared her throat, and spoke in her usually calm manner.  
\- I am sure they will be back pretty soon. This is the perfect opportunity to enjoy your drink, before they come back.  
\- Oh, you’re right! Then, please excuse me!  
Zen rushed to the back room, and Jaehee let out the breath she had been holding in. 

 

\- Are you sure we’re heading in the right direction?  
Sarah couldn’t help but ask, since the quiet corridor was giving her the creeps.  
\- Of course! Jumin specifically asked us to take you to him. He probably has a special surprise for you.  
Saeyoung’s voice had a mischievous hint to it, so Sarah couldn’t help but fall victim to her wild imagination.  
\- Right this way.  
Yoosung opened a door for Sarah, and guided her in. Saeyoung went in after them, and locked the door. Sarah immediately turned to him.  
\- Why did you lock the door? And where is Jumin??  
\- Jumin won’t be coming here. Now, be good and sit right there.  
Saeyoung pointed to a chair in the middle of the room.  
\- **Are you crazy?!** Let me out of this room now! Do you have any idea who you’re dealing with?  
\- Sadly, we do, which is why you should cooperate, if you don’t want me to handcuff you to the chair. Who knows, you might be into more kinky stuff.  
The smile on Saeyoung’s face was beyond wicked.  
\- Wh-what?  
Sarah was trembling, her eyes wandering between the two young men.  
\- We don’t have all night, so please, sit down, so we can get this over with.  
Yoosung spoke up, and also pointed to the chair. Since Sarah wasn’t showing any signs of moving even an inch, he stepped next to her and told her in a barely audible whisper: _“If I were you, I wouldn’t play around with Luciel’s patience. He can be quite dangerous, if he decides to.”_ At this point Sarah was terrified out of her mind, so she finally cooperated and sat down.  
\- Good girl.  
Saeyoung went to the monitor right in front of her, and turned it on. What appeared there were the photos she took during her visit in Jumin’s penthouse.  
\- **How do you have these?!?**  
Sarah jumped up from the chair.  
– It was that b*tch, wasn’t it? She showed them to you?  
\- **I would watch my language, if I were you!**  
Yoosung’s voice echoed throughout the room. Sarah bit her lip, and sat down again. She got herself into this mess, now she had to figure out how to get rid of these two, and get out of this place.  
\- It’s very simple, Miss Choi.  
Saeyoung spoke up.  
– I propose a win-win situation. You never show your face in front of Jumin and the RFA ever again, and no one will learn about the photos. But, if you for whatever reason decide to break that condition, the photos go right to the press, and your life will be ruined forever.  
\- How stupid! If you show them to anyone, your precious Jumin Han will also get involved.  
\- Oh, but you are forgetting something. You have been a very naughty girl. You did something very bad to Jumin that night, and I have the means to prove it.  
\- Wh-what? H-how?  
Terror was written all over Sarah’s features.  
\- Jumin has security cameras in most parts of his penthouse. Did you really not consider that factor when you drugged and took advantage of him? I, of course, took the liberty of going through the footage, and saw the whole thing. I have no problem sending them over to the police, if you do something you’re not supposed to. So, what will your decision be?  
\- **I…I will never again appear in front of Jumin, I swear! Please, I don’t want to go to jail!**  
At this point Sarah was already a crying and sobbing mess.  
\- Yoosung, bring out the document, please.  
Yoosung went to the desk, on which the monitor was positioned, and took a piece of paper out of one of the drawers. He showed it to Sarah.  
\- This is a contract you need to sign. As you can see, the conditions are written up here, and down here go all of our signatures. Whenever you’re ready.  
Yoosung handed Sarah a pen, which she took with trembling fingers, and quickly signed the document. Saeyoung and Yoosung did the same.  
\- Now that everything is taken care of, you may take your leave. It will be in your best interest if we never meet each other again.  
Saeyoung’s face was beyond serious. Yoosung went to unlock the door, but before Sarah could step outside, he spoke to her, and his next words would be something she would never forget as long as she lived.  
\- If you ever lay a finger on MC, or even have a single bad thought about her, I will make it so that you can never look yourself in the mirror again. Is that clear?  
There was a very dangerous gleam in his purple irises, and Sarah couldn’t help but swallow hard and nod her head. After she left the room, Saeyoung went behind Yoosung and wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulder.  
\- I’m so proud of you, Yoosungie! You really showed that nasty woman!  
\- You weren’t half bad yourself, Seven! We make a great team!  
\- That we do! Now, let’s go back to the party.

Meanwhile V was sitting in another room, and witnessed everything on Saeyoung’s laptop. A smile colored his features, and he closed the said laptop.  
\- This is the least I can do. MC, Jumin, please be happy together.  
He walked out of the room, and re-joined the ongoing party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point while I was writing, I was reminded of Yandere Yoosung, so I decided to make use of that character trait :D Sarah got her punishment, and I am more than relieved I finally wrote that part x3


	11. Chapter 11

\- You signed **WHAT?!?**  
Glam Choi’s shout could be heard from everyone in the coffee shop.  
\- I’m sorry, sister…I had no choice…  
Unlike her, Sarah Choi could only mumble under her breath, as she felt embarrassed and ashamed.  
\- You **DID** have a choice. I told you those photos would get you in trouble, didn’t I?!? Tsk, such a stupid girl!  
\- I’m…sorry…  
\- Apologizing won’t get you Jumin Han! This was the best possible opportunity for you. I’m afraid you’re not good enough for the high-class elite after all.  
Glam Choi proceeded to get up, and collect her belongings.  
\- From now on, you’re on your own. I did all I could to help you.  
\- But, sister…  
\- Don’t bother. I won’t change my mind.  
Glam Choi left her upset sister all alone in the coffee shop.  
\- God damn it! All of this is that girl’s fault!  
Sarah cursed out loud, which was followed by a bunch of angry tears that fell on the table. 

After Glam Choi left the coffee shop, her first stop was the Chairman’s office at C & R. She knocked on the door, and entered after he informed her to do so. The Chairman looked up from his desk.  
\- Oh, Glam, just the person I wanted to speak to.  
He stood up, and made a few steps towards her. His expression was serious, something unusual in her presence. She suddenly felt uneasy, and silently prayed it’s only her imagination playing tricks on her. [Un]fortunately, she was wrong.  
\- You wanted to talk to me, darling?  
She decided to use her sweet and flirty voice, just in case he was upset about something minor. It already worked perfectly in many previous cases.  
\- Yes, that’s right. I have something to discuss with you, and it concerns both of us.  
\- Oh? I hope it’s not something serious.  
A fake smile, and an attempt to make skin contact by rubbing her finger in circles around the Chairman’s arm. Her gesture was quickly halted when he pushed her hand away. His actions weren’t rough, but enough for Glam to get the idea. That’s when she knew she screwed up big time. Glam Choi stood in complete silence, afraid to utter a single word. The Chairman went back to his desk, and took something, which stood on top of it. He walked back to Glam, and placed it in her hand.  
\- Would you mind telling me who this is?  
What she now held in her hand was a photo of a man, who was about the same age as the Chairman himself. The shock of the whole situation hit her in full force, and she did the first thing that came to her mind – Deny everything.  
\- I-I-I don’t know this man, darling. Who is he?  
\- Oh, is that so? Because I spoke to him on the phone earlier. He told me a very interesting story about a young woman, who swore she loved him. He married her, and to prove how much he loves her he helped with her sister’s money related problems by financing her company. _“Sugar Round”_ , yes, that was the name. Doesn’t it sound familiar, Glam?  
At that question Glam Choi could only stare at him helplessly, so the Chairman continued.  
\- After he took care of both of them for quite a while, one day the young woman asked for a divorce, claiming she doesn’t love him anymore, and left the country with her sister. A year later they both came back to Korea, in search of the next businessman who could satisfy their financial needs. That’s when you and me met, Glam. Or maybe I should call you by one of the fake names you used for every single one of your scams.  
\- I…I can explain! I never loved any of those men, I only love you. Please, believe me.  
\- I should have listened to my son. He warned me about you, but I refused to pay attention to his attempts to stop me from making a foolish mistake. I want you to disappear from my sight. I don’t wish to ever see you again for the rest of my life, is that clear?  
\- You…can’t do this to me!  
\- Guards, escort her outside of the building.  
Glam Choi tried to struggle, but she was soon taken by the bodyguards and left in front of C & R with the warning to never step foot inside. 

When she left his office, the Chairman used the opportunity to call someone.  
\- Hello, Miss Kang. Excuse me for bothering you during the RFA party, but I felt the need to thank you for all of your hard work. Thanks to the information you gathered, I was able to prevent a very unpleasant situation from happening. I will make sure to speak with my son, and reward you accordingly. Please, I insist. 

\- This…can’t be happening…  
Glam Choi quickly took her phone out of her handbag, and dialed her sister’s number.  
\- Dear sister, I need your help! You see, Chairman Han…  
But she was interrupted by Sarah Choi’s quick reply.  
\- From now on, you’re on your own.  
She hung up, and Glam Choi could only stare at her phone in disbelief, before she threw it to the ground in anger. 

 

\- Jumin Han, let go of me this instant!  
MC was still struggling, with no possible way to escape Jumin’s strong grip.  
\- And if I refuse to do so?  
\- Then I will…I will scream!  
\- Oh, really? Let me see you try.  
MC opened her mouth, and was just about to scream as loud as possible, when she felt a pair of lips on her own. Her heart raced from the familiar and nostalgic feeling, but before allowing herself to completely melt in his kiss, she quickly took control of her body. MC bit Jumin’s lip, and he winced in pain, moving away from her. He placed a finger on his aching lip, and wiped the blood away, looking at her in disbelief.  
\- How dare you…  
MC was shaking in anger.  
\- I don’t see anything wrong in kissing the woman I love.  
Jumin answered in a completely calm manner.  
\- Are you seriously going to play dumb??  
MC’s blood was practically boiling. All of the hurt she experienced was emerging on the surface.  
\- I don’t understand what you mean.  
\- Don’t play games with me, Jumin Han. Go back to your fiancé. I am sure she misses you.  
MC made an attempt to walk away, but was quickly stopped by Jumin who grabbed her hand.  
\- What are you talking about? I don’t have a fiancé. But since we’re on the subject, are you trying to run away from me, so you can go to your beloved V?  
\- Wh-at…Did you hit your head, or something?? There is nothing between me and V!  
\- It didn’t seem that way while you were flirting with him.  
\- You have gone crazy. Yes, that must be it. You have completely lost your mind. And don’t even try to deny the fact you’re in a relationship with Sarah Choi.  
_“That horrible name again”_ , Jumin thought to himself, and flinched visibly.  
\- Are you even listening to yourself right now??  
His voice was now much louder, and he sounded just as pissed off as her.  
– That displeasing woman spread a bunch of lies, that’s all.  
\- Oh, really? Was this a lie as well?  
MC took her phone out, and showed Jumin the photos of him and Sarah Choi. He felt like throwing up.  
\- MC…What is this?  
Jumin seemed to be completely baffled.  
\- You tell me!  
She tried to sound angry, but his look of genuine confusion made her think twice about the whole situation. First V’s suspicion, and now Jumin’s look, which combined both surprise and horror. She tried to calm herself down, and spoke up.  
\- Were you…not aware of these photos?  
\- Of course I wasn’t! How did this even…  
_“Wait…When she was in my penthouse…She offered to have a drink with me…Oh, dear God!”_ – When the realization finally hit Jumin, he looked so horror-stricken and helpless, that MC couldn’t help herself. She wrapped her arms around him, and enveloped him in a tight embrace. She took turns in petting both his back and head, repeating _“It’s alright”_ over and over again. After her warmth finally chased the initial shock away from his body, he also wrapped arms around her. How he missed the scent and touch of this wonderful woman. It was all he needed to feel complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my inspiration doesn't get the best of me (like it usually does), the next chapter should be the last one :D


	12. Final Chapter

MC loosened up the hug to look in Jumin’s eyes.  
\- Don’t worry, Jumin, we will make sure she gets what she deserves.  
\- We?  
\- Ah, V seems to already have some kind of a plan in motion, but I don’t really know the details, and besides…  
\- MC, don’t talk about other men in front of me.  
Jumin’s previous look was completely replaced by one of hunger and lust. He caught her face between his thumb and index finger, and brought it closer to his own. He licked his lips, which made her gulp hard, and caught her own in a passionate kiss. Jumin pressed MC’s body against one of the walls in the corridor they were currently in, and brought their bodies as close together as possible. A familiar sensation filled MC’s whole being, the desire for the man she loves was stronger than anything she had ever felt. Even so, she tried to think straight.  
\- Ju-Jumin…wait..Ngh!  
She was interrupted by a bite on her neck.  
– We c-can’t do this here.  
Jumin summoned the little self-control he had left.  
\- You’re right. We can’t risk for anyone to interrupt us again. Follow me.  
Jumin took hold of MC’s hand and led her inside the nearest room, which turned out to be a small dressing room. Though, what caught MC’s attention were the closed curtains and a number of candles giving the room a gentle glow.  
\- Jumin…What is this?  
\- I asked for this room to be specifically prepared for tonight. It’s not nearly as big as my office, but it will do the trick.  
\- What…How…Why were you so sure we will use it?  
\- I wasn’t. I’m a businessman, remember? I took my chances.  
MC swatted Jumin’s shoulder, and the both of them couldn’t help but giggle.  
\- Now, kitten, what do you say we get back to business?  
\- It’s always business with you, isn’t it?  
MC raised an eyebrow.  
– And where did _“kitten”_ come from?  
\- Let’s call it a spur of the moment.  
\- Fine by me.  
MC pulled Jumin by his tie, and was this time the one to initiate a kiss. She licked along the lip she previously bit, which caused Jumin to let out a quiet moan.  
\- There is a kitten here, which has been very bad, and needs to be given a lesson.  
MC purred, and gave Jumin’s neck a gentle bite.  
\- God, I’ve missed you so much!  
Jumin exclaimed, took MC in his arms, and wrapped her legs around his body exactly like the first time. He took her to the center of the room, and gently placed her body on the wooden surface. MC stood up a bit, and looked at where she was lying.  
\- Oh, no, you didn’t…  
\- I actually did. Instead of the memory of a missed opportunity, we can now replace it with a fresh one.  
\- One that apparently smells like roses.  
MC noted, discovering the rose petals scattered all over the desk. Jumin hovered above MC, and studied her beautiful figure in the dimly lit room.  
\- Do you have an idea how unbelievably gorgeous you are? I dreamed of having you in my arms for the longest time.  
\- Then, what are you waiting for?  
MC smirked, and Jumin could see a hint of mischief burning in her eyes. That was his breaking point. He lied on top of her, and covered her face and neck in hot kisses.  
\- You are going to be the death of me. But oh, what a sweet death that will be.  
One of his hands went down to her leg, and moved all the way up to her thigh, lifting her dress out of the way. He glided his hand up her ass, and gave it a light squeeze. MC’s quiet mewl encouraged Jumin to continue to explore her body. He ignored the growing arousal in his trousers. Jumin had decided to be as gentle and patient as possible. He left a trail of small kisses on MC’s collarbone, while his hands traveled up and down her sides. MC didn’t have his level of patience, so she couldn’t help herself.  
\- Mm, Jumin, stop teasing me, please, and just remove the dress.  
Jumin stopped in the middle of his actions, and a small smile played on his lips.  
\- As you wish, kitten.  
Upon completely removing the purple fabric from her body, he couldn’t help but stare at her dumbstruck.  
\- Your body is even more beautiful than I imagined.  
MC blushed hard at his comment.  
– Though, I can’t help but wonder. That’s a very – Jumin gulped hard at the view of MC’s completely naked body – erotic choice of attire.  
\- You aren’t the only one who took his chances, Jumin Han.  
MC gave him a playful wink.  
\- The hell with patience!  
Jumin locked MC’s lips in a kiss, before his lips moved down to her exposed breast, where he sucked on the nipple until it was hard, and bit it playfully. His other hand was playing with her other nipple, twisting it in between his fingers. MC moaned in pleasure, her body was moving in rhythm with his touches. To her surprise, Jumin’s fingers suddenly traveled down her body and between her legs, where he started a series of fondling movements. MC was already aching for attention, and in her need she rubbed herself against his hand. Jumin let out a satisfied chuckle. He gently pushed a finger inside of her, which made MC let out a loud moan. It was soon followed by many more, as Jumin started to move that same finger.  
\- Looks like my kitten is already nice and wet for me.  
What Jumin didn’t expect was for MC to move a hand to his pants and give him a light squeeze, which made his whole body shiver.  
\- Looks like you are already quite hard for me.  
With the help of MC, Jumin quickly undressed himself, and held her tight against his body.  
\- I will make you scream, my dear.  
He whispered in her ear.  
\- Is that a promise?  
MC whispered back.  
\- No, it’s a sure fact.  
In one swift movement Jumin was inside her, and she had to bite his shoulder to suppress the sudden whimper from within her throat. She didn’t expect the stinging sensation of pain, which flowed through her. Jumin felt her body tremble and tense up. He held her gently in his arms, and gave her a few tender kisses.  
\- Please, bear with me a bit, my dear. I promise you, it will feel good soon.  
MC smiled at Jumin, and nodded.  
\- I trust you.  
That’s all he needed to hear. **Unknown** to MC (See what I did there :D) was the fact his hand had already sneaked between their bodies and the second she gave her consent, Jumin’s finger pressed against the pink bundle of nerves, and began to circle around it. MC’s body twitched in surprise, and her mind went completely blank as his finger was drawing multiple moans out of her lips. It was soon joined by another one, and MC thought she might go crazy.  
\- I read somewhere that this helps.  
Jumin spoke up with a raspy voice. It was more than obvious he was reaching his limit, so MC did her best to collect her breathing and answer him.  
\- Just what kind of weird books do you read?  
She tried, and failed miserably at sounding like she was scolding him.  
– But, yes, you are completely right. It feels much better now, and I want to make you feel good as well. So – MC wrapped and locked her legs around Jumin’s waist, and moved her lower body up and down in a slow, but steady rhythm.  
All of the previous discomfort was gone, and she could feel a wave of pleasure fill her up as Jumin’s length reached deep inside of her. He could only let out breathy moans and watch her in amazement. Jumin decided to let MC take the lead for now. While she did he held her in a tight embrace, and kept their lips busy with many kisses. As a result, he soon felt his lower lip go numb, but didn’t care. Jumin couldn’t get enough of this wonderful woman, who was now completely his. After a bit he released her lips, only to whisper in her ear.  
\- Remember, I told you I’ll make you scream?  
He didn’t wait for a reply, and what followed next was a literal scream from MC when Jumin pushed inside of her with one deep thrust. He kept repeating the same movement many more times, which made her melt from the intensity of the sensation. Shortly, Jumin’s movements got much faster. He thought he might go crazy from how good MC felt. Similar thoughts were going through her mind as well, as empty as it currently was. Both of their moans could be heard clearly, in case someone decided to pass through this exact corridor. MC kept biting her lips to suppress some of the louder moans.  
\- Don’t bite those beautiful lips.  
Jumin kissed her passionately, swirling his tongue along with hers.  
– I want to hear everything, every little noise you make.  
\- Mmm, Jumin, but what If someone hears us?  
\- Even better. Then the whole world will know who makes you feel this way.  
Jumin winked at her mischievously.  
\- In that case, let me make it clear.  
MC began to repeat Jumin’s name in between moans. If it was possible to be even more turned on that he already was, her actions definitely did the trick.  
\- MC, I don’t think I can last much longer.  
Jumin whispered, his breath was hot against the skin of her neck, which he was kissing gently.  
\- That’s alright, my love, you don’t need to hold back.  
MC snaked her arms behind Jumin’s back and squeezed his firm ass playfully.  
\- Such a naughty girl.  
Jumin smirked, to which MC answered with a gentle bite along his ear. Jumin closed his eyes, and kept up with his thrusts, until his pleasure caught up with him. He pulled out of her, and in a matter of seconds her stomach was painted with a warm white fluid. Once Jumin came down from his high, he proceeded to clean MC up.  
\- But, my dear, I’m the only one who climaxed.  
\- Don’t worry about it, Jumin. It felt amazing, and that’s all that matters.  
MC asked for his help getting up, since her back hurt from lying on top of the desk for so long. Jumin used the opportunity to pick her up bridal style, to which she giggled.  
\- You don’t need to carry me around, you know?  
\- I beg to differ; I quite enjoy carrying you in my arms.  
\- But we both need to get dressed.  
\- I beg to differ; I quite enjoy us being naked like this.  
\- Oh, stop it.  
MC pinched his cheek playfully, and gave his lips a gentle peck. Jumin put her down, and they both began a search for their abandoned clothing. MC put her dress on, and picked up a pair of panties from her handbag, which lied abandoned on the ground. Jumin looked at her curiously.  
\- My mission was a complete success, I can put these on now.  
She waved the said panties in front of Jumin, and then slowly slid them up her legs and under the dress. Jumin paid careful attention to all of her movements, and after she was done, he went and wrapped his arms around her body.  
\- Are you trying to seduce me again, kitten?  
\- Not at all. And we don’t have time for another round. If we don’t go back to the party, everyone will start getting suspicious.  
\- In that case, we can always tell them the truth.  
\- You’re terrible.  
A permanent smile was plastered on MC’s lips, and it refused to leave her features.  
– Come on, let’s go.  
MC took Jumin’s hand in hers.  
\- One more thing.  
Jumin pulled her in his embrace.  
– There is something I must know.  
MC looked at him curiously.  
\- What is that, Jumin?  
\- Why did you avoid me for so long? Was it only because of that woman, or is there another reason?  
\- Oh, Jumin…  
MC placed a hand on his cheek, and caressed it.  
– At first it was because of her, and the whole engagement thing, but what also happened was that I spoke with…your father, who I met outside of your office when I went there to look for you. And since I couldn’t get a hold of you on your phone, I just…I was in a bad shape, I felt hurt and betrayed…  
\- You spoke with my father? What did he tell you??  
\- That’s not important anymore. What’s important is that we’re together now. And I think I owe you a big apology. I’m so sorry about all of this…  
\- No, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry you got caught up in this horrible situation.  
Jumin took MC’s hands in his.  
– I don’t know if what I feel for you can be called love, but there’s something I am certain of. I want to be with you, MC; today, tomorrow, always. My heart, my whole being needs you. I have never felt this way before, and I want to experience all these new sensations with you.  
\- Oh, Jumin...  
MC’s eyes filled with tears of joy.  
– I want to be with you as well. All this time, while I was separated from you, I felt like a part of me was missing. I fell for you a long time ago, and I want to give you all of the happiness you deserve. I missed you so much…  
\- I missed you as well, my love.  
Jumin wrapped MC in his arms once again, and gifted her with a warm kiss.  


Once the couple was finally back, the rest of the RFA waved at them. Zen looked at both of them curiously, before moving to MC.  
\- Welcome back, princess. But, why are you coming back with…   
Zen’s words were interrupted by a loud sneeze.  
– MC, why do you smell like a cat person??   
Zen moved his gaze to Jumin, and sneezed again.  
\- Ah, that is, well…   
MC stuttered, but Jumin quickly took the situation into his own hands.  
\- Zen, do I smell beer on your breath?   
Jumin asked, and Jaehee trembled in her spot.  
\- Eh? What do you mean? T-that’s not possible.   
Zen tried to look as innocent as possible, but another sneeze broke his composure. Yoosung and Seven were giggling together, and enjoying the whole situation. The hacker made a _“Busted”_ sign to Zen, which he of course didn’t understand, and looked at him in confusion. In the meantime V approached MC.  
\- Well, MC, are you happy?  
She smiled; the truth was already written all over her face.  
\- I couldn’t be happier. Thank you for everything, V. By the way, what happened to your plan?  
Before he could answer, her attention was brought to Jumin and Seven’s quarrel.  
\- Come oooon, Jumin, all I’m asking for is a date with Elly.  
\- Not in a million years, Luciel.  
Both MC and V chuckled at their silly argument.  
\- You know what, I will tell you some other time.  
MC nodded and answered with a simple _“Alright”_. She looked around at all of her friends. Her gaze then stopped on Jumin, who felt her eyes on him, and also glanced her way. He smiled in a gentle way, which was only meant for MC. Her heart started beating like crazy, and she thought to herself: _“Happy doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel”_. 

 

**A month later**

MC protested as long as she could, but Jumin refused to give up. In the end, she agreed to move into the penthouse, but on one condition.  
\- MC, that shirt doesn’t fit you at all. Please, allow me to…  
\- No! I want to use your striped shirt as pajamas, not only tonight but in general, and that’s final! Besides, I think I look quite cute in it.   
MC turned around to study herself in the big mirror.  
\- Alright, you win. I can’t really say _“No”_ to you.  
\- Yaaay!   
MC did her happy dance, and headed to the kitchen to make herself coffee. Jumin followed close behind her, and rested his body on the door frame, from where he admired her beauty.  
\- I am happy your father and I found a common ground after everything. But I’m still nervous about his dinner invitation.  
\- There is nothing to worry about, my love. We had a very serious talk, and he decided to trust my judgement.  
\- That’s great, Jumin! Everything is going as smoothly as possible.  
MC reached up to one of the high cabinets to grab a cup, which gave Jumin quite a nice view of her panties. He quietly moved behind her, and picked her up in his arms.  
\- W-wait, Jumin, I don’t want to break the cup!  
\- That’s alright; I will buy a new one. And, for the record, cute isn’t the word I would use to describe your appearance. Sexy seems to be much more appropriate.   
Jumin captured MC’s lips in a deep kiss, and carried her out of the kitchen.  
\- But, what about coffee??  
\- I think it can wait a bit.   
Jumin winked at MC, and laid her on the bed, where they spent the next hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. I promised eventual smut, and I delivered smut :D This is the longest story I have written so far, and I am very proud I was able to complete it. My original plan was 4 chapters tops, but as you can see that failed miserably :D I was careful not to leave any loose ends, but if I did - I apologize. As many of you probably guessed, I got inspired to write the story after listening to a certain song with the same name: **Charlie Puth & Selena Gomez - We don't talk anymore**. If you've never listened to it, I strongly recommend doing so :) I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and I hope it's the same for those who read it. Thank you for all the nice comments and support throughout the chapters. It meant a lot to me ^_^


End file.
